A Drakon's Destiny
by Writing.Is.My.Everything1
Summary: Harry Potter has enough going on in his life. Semi-abusive relatives, isolation, and now you can add on strange creature inheritance as well. When he begins to shift into some rare race that are only meant to be royalty, he decides he's done being a pushover. Harry decides to take control of his life and choose his fate, not let it be chosen for him.
1. July 23rd-26th, 1996

July 23rd, 1996 - Saturday

The changes started over the summer after fifth year. In the shower one morning I noticed some weird markings on my back, strangely that they only appeared after I had slept, the double take was all it took to sink in that I was yet again different and following this thought promptly fell on my ass. Faded grey lines and swirls covered my body but stopping at my ankles, wrists, and neck.

I ran a hand over my chest, the muscles tensing under my fingertips. I make sure I lock the door when I shower now, only unlocking it once I'm fully dressed, not too fond of my new tattoos. Maybe the Dursleys are right, I am a freak, or a freak among freaks I guess. I can only hope it doesn't get worse.

July 24th, 1996 - Sunday

Fuck me, it got worse. Everything aches between my shoulders and teeth, sweet fucking hell. Aunt Petunia keeps giving me strange tasks to keep me out of their house, such as bleach the gutters or whitewashing the fence. I mean, your white picket fence can never be too white.

July 25th, 1996 - Monday

So, my back still hurts but my teeth may or may not have sharpened slightly, my canines more like vampire fangs. I run my tongue over one of them, shocked when they actually cut into my tongue. I have no idea what's going on but I don't think I want too at this point, if I'm honest.

July 26th, 1996 - Tuesday

Things are stranger now. Tasks that used to leave me gasping for breath are now a breeze. It seems I'm also taller now, almost six foot if my measuring is right, plus all the muscles I earned from Quidditch are pronounced. My aunt keeps shooting me strange looks, as if she knows something, but I hope she's as blind as ever.


	2. July 28th, 1996 - Thursday

**A/N There is a name change but it is still Harry, just a different name**

July 28th, 1996 - Thursday

Well, I've sprouted wings, like c'mon, really? Like, full on dragon wings out here. I've taken to sleeping on my stomach because of the pain in my back when I tried to rollover this morning I couldn't, because I had huge ass wings coming out of my skin. They're so large they span from wall to wall of Dudley's room, the tips touching the door and window seal. I curl them onto my back, slightly shocked at the foreign feeling of leathery wings against my skin. They still seem large even when they're curled in, the sheer size of them astonishing in its own way.

I cautiously run a finger down one of my wings, surprised that they're so soft. I close my eyes and imagine them disappearing, not opening my eyes until I feel a gentle flutter against my back. I glance at my reflection in the mirror and at the tattoos that have darkened to an inky black, no remnants of my wings anywhere but the markings, a clue to something hidden. I study myself closely and note all the new changes, some better than others of course.

My final height is around 6'5" and I seem to be well muscled, almost as if I've worked out every day since I was fifteen. My teeth gleam in the dim light of early morning and press against my lips when I smile, matching the paleness of my skin. My eyes seem to be the most changed though, gone is the Avada green and replaced with a grey so dark it's almost black, yet emerald green specks surround my iris. I guess it's nice to have some part of the old me still here.

I take a deep breath to calm myself down a bit before searching for clothes, anything to cover up my skin, when I hear the door start to creak open. I scramble for a shirt but it's too late, Aunt Petunia's already seen. She stares at me as I pull the t-shirt on, her eyes filling with a mixture of horror and confusion as she sees my tattoos.

" _Get. Out."_ She mutters, looking away from me as if I'm a sideshow attraction.

"But-" I start, hoping to make her see reason, but she cuts me off quickly.

" _ **No, get out now, you freak!"**_ She all but screams at me, watching as I grab a loose jacket and run out of the house. I tear off into the woods, not even waiting long enough to grab my wand before sprinting through the forest. Burs and branches rip my jacket and then through my skin, the little bit of pain flaring through my arms nothing to the pain Death Eaters would instill upon me if I got caught.

I stop in a clearing as the sun fully rises overhead, the little bit of heat nice compared to the immense cold. I take in deep breaths as my lungs ache for air, placing my hands on my knees as I pant heavily. I decide to head to the Leaky Cauldron, knowing that if I can get to Diagon Alley then I can get money from Gringotts. I head back to the road and manage to get myself to the city without being caught, slipping into the bar and out to the entrance. I manage to remember the right bricks to press and watch as the wall moves to reveal the darkened alleyway, most of the shops closed down and in disrepair.

I shuffle down to Ollivanders and look at the smashed windows, my mind going back to the first time I walked into this shop and left with a wand. A sense of nostalgia worms its way into my mind making me shake my head and keep walking, moving towards the bank but stopping when I notice a slightly smaller alleyway after Ollivander's. It shimmers slightly around the entrance so I move closer until it stops, finally getting a good look at the sign nailed to the wall. _Vertic Alley._

I glance down each end of the alleyway to make sure no one's watching before slipping down the metaphorical rabbit hole. It's a bit of a tight fit with my broader body but if I turn to the side a bit it works, stopping when I see light at the end of the long tunnel. I see a ton of people milling about but the strange thing is, they look a bit like me. I note elf ears, claws, fangs, and even some not-so-normal skin colors. Figuring that if I slip into the crowd no one will notice me but as soon as I do so a gravelly voice calls out from across the alley.

"Ey kid, come 'ere!" A man with shimmering wings calls out, his uniquely blue eyes filled with wisdom that must've come with his greying hair. I cautiously shuffle over to the man, shaking my head a bit to make my hair cover my fading scar, and clasp my hands behind my back.

"I ain't ever seen you 'ere before." The man states simply, his eyes watching me with every breath I take.

"I'm new here, s-sir." I explain quickly, hoping he ignores my nervous stutter as I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Don't worry 'bout a thing, son. You'll fit in just fine here." He replies gently, his tone smooth and slightly calming as I smile, finally meeting someone friendly.

"Thank you, um, do you by chance know a place I can stay for a bit?" I inquire hopefully, fidgeting on the balls of my feet slightly as the man points to a building across the street.

"Moira's Inn, she'll set you up real nice, son." He states in that same gentle tone, a smile working its way onto his face.

"Thank you, sir," I reply happily as I decide to take a chance, "I'm Harry, by the way." The man tips his hat and finally smiles up at me from his rocking chair.

"A pleasure, I'm Thomas." He introduces, a twinkle in his eye similar to Dumbledore, making you feel safe rather than feeling like he knows your darkest secrets. I wave to the man as I slip across the street and into the Inn, studying all the people around me that just look like normal people rather than creatures. I decide to try the bar when I see a blonde woman drying glasses, standing there awkwardly until she notices me.

"What can I getcha kid?" She asks with an American accent, not looking up at me at all.

"Who do I speak to for a room?" I mumble softly, feeling a bit out of place here.

"You're looking at her," She replies, her ruby red lips morphing into a smirk, "How can I help you?"

"May I have a room for the next three days?" I question, hoping she doesn't ask my age for this.

"We only have one room available but it is our smallest one, that okay, kid?" She asks as she sets the glass down, swapping it to scribble something on a pad of paper.

"Of course, ma'am." I state, shocked that someone would turn down a room based purely on its size, but maybe it's because of how I lived.

"Since I assume you'll be paying when you leave, do you want meals included?" I nod as she checks something off and run a hand through my hair nervously, still waiting for something to go wrong. Once she's done writing down everything she needs to, she hands me a key and calls out for someone named Rico, who turns out to be a short guy with clear wings and hair more orange than any Weasley.

"I'll show you to your room." He states simply, not waiting for me to reply before walking up the stairs. I follow along as he leads me to the very end of the hall and stops in front of a black door that compliments the light grey walls well. I use the key and push the door open gently, stepping into the room with a small smile.

"Thank you, I don't have any money on me but I'll tip you when I leave." I state, a bit sad that I don't have any money on me to tip the guy.

"It's good mate, this is only my summer job, it certainly don't pay no bills." Rico jokes, waving at me as he shuts my door, leaving me on my own. I glance around the room and hum to myself, not sure what the woman was talking about.

The room has the same grey walls as the rest of the inn, with a twin bed in the middle of the room and a small desk wedged into one corner. There's a door on the left side of the room that leads to a small bathroom and then a small set of sliding doors for a small closet. The one thing that would make this a small room is the slanted ceiling, the one making me hunch over a bit when I walk around.

I take one last look around before deciding to go to Gringotts, eager to have some money on hand. I lock the door behind me before slipping the key into my pocket, heading downstairs and back out into the street. As I walk back to the entrance I figure out that my eyes aren't the only thing about me that improved, it seems my ears are heightened, as well as my nose if all the things I smell are any indication. I slip back through the narrow entrance and back into Diagon Alley, the lack of people starkly different from the first time I was here.

I walk leisurely down to the bank, taking in all the closed down shops and busted windows. I note the Latin phrase above the door as I walk in, striding down to the podium at the front with as much confidence that I can muster.

"I need to speak with the Potter account manager, please." I state softly, trying to keep my tone forceful yet polite. The goblin doesn't react as they press a button and another goblin quickly walks out. They motion for me to follow and lead me down a dimly lit corridor, only stopping when we reach a large iron door. I step inside and gently lower myself into a seat, waiting politely for the goblin to join me.

"Before we proceed, I'll need you to supply a sample of your blood to prove that you are indeed Lord Potter." The goblin states in an authoritative tone, not exactly giving me a choice in the matter as they pull out a large bowl and ornate dagger. I hesitantly grab the dagger and prick the tip of my finger, squeezing a few drops of blood into the bowl. I watch in awe as it fills with some liquid and glows black, but then morphs into beautiful gold scrawl with flecks of red. The goblin hands me the parchment that appears making me curiously read over it, my eyes quickly scanning the yellowing pages.

 _ **Name: Hadley James Potter**_

 _ **Parents: James Charlus Potter and Lillian June Potter**_

 _ **Blood: Pureblood**_

 _ **Age: 16**_

 _ **Date of Birth: July 31st, 1980**_

 _ **Place of Residence: Moira's Inn, Vertic Alley**_

 _ **Inheritance: Dracon (Mother's Side)**_

 _ **Mate(s): Undiscovered**_

I reread the page twice over before handing it back to the goblin, confusion filling my head. I watch the goblin read it as the bowl and dagger are banished by someone, most definitely a wizard since Professor Binns always said goblins didn't have magic.

"Well, my apologies Lord Potter, it was only a precaution." The goblin apologizes, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"It's fine, I just thought that I needed to notify someone about my recent...changes," I finish, not too sure how to describe it. The goblin nods and a stack of files appear on the table between us.

"We knew as soon as you fully transformed, but you were right for coming here. I assume you're here about our letters?" The goblin asks as they shuffle through the files, even more confused when he mentions letters I obviously didn't get.

"I'm sorry, what letters, sir?" I question softly, sliding forward in the chair and resting my elbows on my knees, the goblin finally meeting my eyes.

"You haven't gotten them?" He replies, his tone just as confused as I seem to be. At the shake of my head he exhales with an annoyed sigh and sets the file down.

"Interesting, I can only assume that the one who is stealing from you must also be intercepting your mail," He states, fixing me with a slightly pointed look.

"Someone's been stealing from me…" I trail off, running a hand through my hair as I try to process this.

"Yes, every since your parents were murdered someone has been withdrawing six thousand Galleons from your trust vault every month and then redistributing it." The goblin explains, sliding a chart of transactions over to me to prove exactly what he's saying.

"Do you know who it is?" I inquire softly, not wanting to believe it just yet.

"We do, are you sure you wish to know?" He replies, eyes fixed on me as I try to decide what I really want to do. After a few moment's deliberation I nod hesitantly, and then more confidently.

"Every month one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore withdraws six thousand Galleons and deposits a third into the accounts of Molly, Ginevra, and Ronald Weasley." The goblin states clearly, leaving me no room to hope I misheard as my body and mind seem to shut down. I go back to all the times Ron let his jealousy override our friendship, the way Ginny followed my every move like a lost puppy, and the way Mrs. Weasley seemed to invest more time in me than her children.

"What else has that man done?" I finally growl out, anger replacing the confusion for a bit.

"It seems that a series of magical blocks have been placed on you, only one of which from your parents. A magical block is something usually placed on overly powerful children to make sure they don't hurt themselves, but yours were placed on you because someone didn't want you thinking for yourself." The goblin explains in simple terms, watching me closely as I do my best to figure everything out.

"What type of blocks?" I mutter angrily, knowing this is only the tip of the iceberg dubbed betrayal.

"You have your basic power blocks but then you have some that are considered highly illegal, all of which could send Albus Dumbledore to prison for many years." He replies slowly, my magic beginning to crackle in the air around me at this revelation.

"Can you get my money back?" I ask after a minute, not wanting it that bad but it's the principle of it.

"Of course, I assume you'd like as much interest as possible, of course." He states obviously, as if this will be the best thing all year.

"Can you also take these blocks off?" At his nod I run a hand through my hair and slowly stand up, taking a deep breath.

"I'll return tomorrow, until then, try and keep my presence here under wraps. I don't need Skeeter spreading any of this until I'm ready," I explain quickly, all but running out of the room after that. I leave Gringotts and step out into rain that appeared out of nowhere while I was inside, cool water soaking through my thin clothes easily as I jog back to Vertic, quickly sliding through and heading back to the inn.

"Hey kid, you okay?" A voice calls out, making me glance over at Rico as I move to go up to my room, running a hand through my hair tiredly.

"I'm good," I mutter, trudging up the steps before turning back to Rico, "Sorry, do you, um, know a place to get clothes around here?" I inquire hopefully, looking down at him from the stairs as I grip the bannister tightly to keep myself upright.

"Yeah, do you want me to show you?" He replies, the offer kind of shocking me awake.

"Could you, please." I jokingly beg, stepping back onto the same level as him with a small smile, something actually going right for once. Rico motions for me to follow him as he takes off his dark grey apron, tossing it to Moira who's still drying glasses behind the bar. He leads me back out into the rain but for some reason it doesn't affect him, most likely some type of spell or special material. Rico leads me down the right side of the street and to a shop that seems smaller than the rest, the alley less crowded save for a few who seem to enjoy the rain.

"This is Trey's, he caters to all the creatures here, especially ones that are a bit stranger than most. If you have hidden wings somewhere he can weave magic into it that will self-repair any rips or tears with a designated word!" He explains happily, his tone suggesting that he has some connection to Trey. Rico pulls me into the shop and laughs as a spell is sent his way, him easily dodging it as a dark-skinned kid walks out of the back.

"Hey Rico, missed you, mate." The kid calls out excitedly, Rico getting pulled into one of those bro hugs I've seen Seamus give Dean after a game of football. The guy finally notices me and smiles big, sharpened canines shining in the light as he does so.

"Hey I'm Trey," He states, holding out his hand politely," How can I help you today, sir?" He asks respectfully, raising a brow when I look over at Rico for a bit of help.

"He needs an entire wardrobe, I'd recommend the books." He supplies helpfully, returning the grateful smile I send him with ease. Trey rolls his eyes at being told how to do his job and summons three thick catalogues with a wave of his wand, awe going through me at his blatant display of wordless magic.

"Circle what want you want in these and then write the color in the required slots, you or Rico can return them to me once you're done and I'll get to work. You pay at the end in case people don't have the money on them, so I'll see you once you're done." Trey explains all in one breath, his excitement clearly written on his face. I nod as the catalogues are thrust into my hands, Trey basically running back to the room he was in before.

"He's a bit strange, but he's the coolest guy around," Rico explains when he sees my confused look, something that must be permanent at this point. Rico pulls out his wand and casts a spell over me before we step out the door, the rain sliding off me like it did him earlier. I send him a small smile as we walk back to the hotel and inside, telling Rico I'll talk to him tomorrow before shuffling up the steps. I take a look at the clock on the wall as I step into my room and sigh tiredly, it's only six-thirty and I'm ready to pass out.

I unlock my door and slip inside before relocking it, not too trusting of the environment I'm in just yet. I set the books down on the desk as I plop down into the chair and begin flipping through the pages. As I write down everything I feel exhaustion starting to creep in, my eyes dropping ever so slightly every time I flip a page. I put my pen down and lay my head on my arms, taking a five minute nap…


	3. July 29th, 1996 - Friday

July 29th, 1996 - Friday

I'm awoken by the sound of pounding on my door, the force behind it rattling the door in its frame. I hazily stumble to the door, my limbs aching from the very uncomfortable position I slept in as I pull the door open. I glare at the smiling Rico and motion for him to come in, only wanting him for the food he brought with. I rub my face tiredly as Rico situates himself on my bed, glancing at the clock above my bed and groaning in annoyance. Seven goddamn o'clock in the morning. I am not a bloody morning person, especially since I'm no longer the Dursley's slave. Growling softly under my breath I flop back onto my bed and raise a brow.

"What's up mate?" I finally ask Rico, not wanting him to think I'm rude.

"Brought you food and come to offer to take the catalogues to Trey." He explains happily, smiling up at me like it's not early as hell in the morning. I glance down at the one finished book and the two remaining ones before plopping down into my chair, sighing deeply as I run a hand through my hair.

"I would accept if only I was finished and didn't have somewhere to be in ten minutes." I reply softly, wondering if I have enough time to get a quick shower in before my meeting at Gringotts, but then just as quickly deciding to forsake the shower in favor of being on time.

"Well, how about I do it and then take 'em over? I'm off today anyway, so it's not like I have plans. Also, do you want me to transfigure your clothes?" He inquires curiously, eyeing me with a raised brow. I think about accepting his offer but then assume there's no point with getting these blocks off, my body may change and the clothes could be destroyed.

"No thanks, but I appreciate the offer." I acknowledge sleepily, snagging a piece of toast as I leave my room and head downstairs. I leave Vertic for Diagon and stride down to the bank, somewhat grateful for the lack of people in the early mornings. As I step inside my footsteps echo around the empty room, not a goblin in sight as I walk down to the podium. I stand there awkwardly for a minute before a lone goblin appears behind me, effectively scaring the shit out of me.

"Ripclaw is waiting for you, with the numbers of blocks on you we must begin immediately." He states sharply, not waiting for my reply before walking down the same corridor from yesterday. I jog to keep up with him as we pass by the door from before, but we keep going to the very end of the hall and down a spiral staircase. We get to a large iron door at the bottom and the goblin pushes it open with a creak, shoving me in before locking the door behind me. Welp, that's fucking ominous.

"Hadley Potter, are you here of your own choice, with no coercion?" A voice booms out all around me, the sound almost definite.

"Uh, yes?" I reply, saying it almost like a question. Two robed wizards step out from literally nowhere and motion me forward as a ring of torches around the room light up at the same time , bathing everything in a hazy glow.

"Come forward and lie on the table." The first one commands, pointing to a metal table in the center of the room, a bunch of runes carved into the ground around it. I go to lay down on it but a hand darts forward and presses gently against my chest, effectively stopping me with the shock of feeling his hand alone.

"Strip, we need as much skin to work with as possible." He explains, monotone and slightly sharp, as if it's a pain to explain this to me. I hesitate, for more than obvious reasons, and slowly pull my t-shirt over my head with as I bite my lip softly. I slide my sweatpants off and fold them efficiently before laying them down on the floor, and then cautiously sliding onto the table. I flinch at the cool metal against my skin and close my eyes when I feel fingertips on my chest, a cool liquid traced onto my abdomen and pecs.

I hear them start chanting, something I've obviously never heard before, and then the marks on my chest start to _burn._ I tilt my head up and watch as two goblins restrain my wrists and ankles to the table, the smooth leather chafing as I squirm around slightly from the irritation. It gradually gets worse until I'm biting my lip to keep from screaming out, the chanting getting louder as we go. As it reaches the end the chanting is at a bellow and it legitimately feels as if I'm being cattle branded.

I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head but then it grows 'till I cry out in anguish, the pain beginning to feel unbearable. My vision begins to fog, black stars appearing behind my eyes and then, nothing at all…

*Time Skip*

When I finally wake up the first thing I notice is that I'm still tied down, the leather taut against my skin. I pull my arm up, or attempt to, but then sigh in exasperation. I hear footsteps to my left and turn to my left to see a robed wizard from earlier, not a stitch of skin in sight.

"Lord Potter, how do you feel?" The man inquires curiously, uncuffing me from the restraints and helping me sit up slowly. My head swims for a minute and then it clears, leaving me with a banging headache and sore throat. I study the areas of my skin rubbed raw from the leather and then the shallow cuts on my chest, and then turn to the wizard with a raised brow.

"Do I honestly look okay?" I sass slightly, noticing the way my voice deepened to a tone almost similar to Professor Snape's.

"While we were working," the man starts, effectively ignoring my comment, "we noticed a foreign body in your scar. It turns out that Lord Voldemort imparted a part of himself inside in you when he was slain called a Horcrux." He explains as he hands me my clothes, waiting to keep talking once I'm fully dressed.

"Now, you're going to go speak with Ripclaw and then most likely leave." The man states, not waiting to reply before stalking out of the iron door, leaving me to hop off the table and jog after him. He leads me to the room from yesterday and then closes the door behind him, the sound of it slamming shut echoing against the walls. I wait patiently by sitting in the chair, ignoring the stinging in my skin as another door opens once again and Ripclaw walks in. He situates himself from across from me and studies me curiously, handing me an ornate handheld mirror after a few moments.

I cautiously accept it and almost gasp when I catch a glimpse of my reflection, too shocked to say anything at all. I run a hand over my jaw, stunned that my features sharpened into something almost aristocratic as Malfoy looks, my hair down to my shoulders and covering my eyes. I run a hand through my hair and then return the mirror to Ripclaw, but not before noticing the lack of scar on my forehead.

"Before you ask, I know nothing of Horcruxes so that would be something you'd need to research on your own," The goblin explains, leaving no room for any of my shit, "Next, everything we have on Albus Dumbledore is ready to be released, as well as the Weasley's. All we need is express permission and we can start getting your money back." I take a deep breath in as I process this information and then nod, glancing up to make eye contact with Ripclaw.

"September second, that's when you can release it, until then keep it under wraps." I inform softly, leaning forward in my chair and sighing softly.

"If there isn't anything else, there's other things I need to do." I murmur quietly and slowly get to my feet, Ripclaw respectfully doing the same.

"Before you go, take this." He replies, handing me a matte black credit card with my name written on the back in silver writing.

"Linked to your trust fund, this keeps you from having to carry around a bag, so all the lords have one." He explains, seeing my look of confusion. I nod my thanks and then step out of the room, heading back to entrance of the bank and stepping out into the sunshine. I ignore the masses of people as I make my way back to Vertic, immediately going back to the hotel to find Rico. It's only three o'clock so he should be there, hopefully.

When I walk in I search around the room before catching a glimpse of familiar orange hair. I walk over to him, a strange surge of confidence filling me as I do so, strange but not unwelcome. As I get closer Rico stares at me curiously, his eyes darting above my eyes for a second before smiling happily.

"Hey mate, what's up?" He asks as he runs a hand through his hair, me doing the same moments later.

"I was just wondering if there's anything I need to do, since I'm new to this world and all." I explain quietly, not keen on having the whole inn listen to my conversation. He seems to think for a moment but then his eyes light up, a devious smirk taking over his face.

"Your identification stud," He states, brushing his hair back to reveal a stud as orange as his hair in his left ear, "Is the most important part of our world. They make sure fights don't start on a simple misunderstanding over someone's race." Rico explains.

"Where do I go to get this?" I ask excitedly, eager to finally be apart of a place with people just like me.

"Drake's, he does all the tattoos and piercings in the alley," he replies as he starts to walk out, motioning for me to catch up when he notices I'm not following. I jog beside him as he strides down the mostly empty alleyway, pushing me into an empty shop that reminds me of a muggle tattoo parlor, which makes a bit of sense since Rico said they also did tattoos.

"Hey Drake, my friend needs his identity stud!" Rico calls out, nothing happening until someone apparates in directly beside me, naturally scaring the piss out of me enough to make me jump. For some reason I bare my fangs and growl low in my throat, not knowing what I'm doing until the man tilts his head to show his neck.

"Damn, been a long time since a new Dracon in our world, Rico." The man states, his tone indicating how highly he thinks of the situation.

"I apologize, I don't know why I did that." I mutter ashamedly, my face heating up as they chuckle at my expense. The man motions me over to a chair, waiting for me to sit before grabbing his gun and a shiny black stud from a box, pressing it to my ear and then waiting again.

"What's your name, kid?" He asks curiously, the question slightly confusing seeing as how he doesn't need to know my name, but as I go to answer he pulls the trigger. I yelp in shock and then raise a slightly annoyed brow at the smirking man.

"Welcome to our world." He states arrogantly, his golden eyes shining with mirth as he chuckles. I roll my eyes and tilt my head to the left, checking the stud out in the mirror.

"Can I get another?" I question softly, kind of liking the look it gives me, ignoring Rico's pleased smirk in the corner.

"Yeah, but this one will cost you." He replies, handing me a small black book and black box with different types of earrings. I decide on black snake bites for my lips, a silver industrial, and then three helixes all on my left ear. I get two emerald green ones and a silver one so I can sort of represent my Slytherin side, part of me wondering if I could get a house transfer this year. The lips hurt a bit after they're in but it's easy to forget about them as I pay, rolling my eyes as the man hands Rico five galleons. I nod my thanks to the guy as we leave the shop, somewhat glad to be away from the man's overly curious glare.

"I never thought I'd meet a Dracon." Rico comments suddenly, keeping his eyes on the people in front of us as we walk, obviously not meaning to have said that out loud.

"I don't know what that is, so I don't know how important it is either." I reply just as quick as he said it, running a hand through my messy hair with a sigh.

"Well, that is hella unfortunate, so I'm gonna take you to George's." He states, continuing down the path with a happy smile on his face, not waiting to see if I actually agree. I roll my eyes as I follow behind him, making a mental note to go by Trey's once we're done.

Rico leads me down to the very end of the alleyway, shocking me to see a smaller branch of Gringotts down here, but then he makes a sharp right into a building. The scent of coffee and old books fills my senses, effectively blocking out anything I smelt before we walked in. I peer at all the titles organized on the shelves and run my fingertips across the spine, finally understanding Hermione's obsession with books.

"Hey, dude, these are the ones you need." Rico hollers from about two shelves over, making me walk down and take the three offered books. I hand him the card and continue to study the bookshop while he pays. I start to wander down the halls but a hand on my shoulder stops me, Rico having a knowing smirk on his face.

"Believe me, I know the allure of this place, but this isn't where you'd wanna get lost at." Rico explains quietly, pulling me with him as I glance back to the many shelves of books with a sad sigh. Maybe I'll explore another day.

I stop by Trey's on the way back and smile at the smaller boy, noting the bags under his eyes. I see the pile of parcels on a table in the back room and a stab of guilt shoves into my mind, hating to see him working so hard for me. He allows me to take the half that's finished and pay him half of the payment too, getting back to work as soon as we leave. I manage to awkwardly stumble into the inn with the parcels and head up to my room, tossing them onto my desk while I collapse onto the bed, utterly exhausted at this point.

I grab the books and decide to start with _The Beginners Guide to The World of Creatures_ , lying on my stomach and reading through the book curiously. I press the corners of certain pages down as I go, making a mental note to go back and reread these pages later on. I brush my hair from my eyes as I get to the next chapter, my head hurting slightly as my eyes take in the small print.

"Hey mate, can I come in?" Rico calls from outside, knocking slightly as I glance up from my lying position.

"Come on in!" I shout back, still flipping through the pages as he pushes the door open with a tray of tiny sandwiches and two bottles of Butterbeer. He sets it down beside the clothes parcels and tosses me a bottle, flopping onto my bed beside me with a smile.

"Which one you readin'?" He questions as he spells the bottle caps off with a wave of his wand, effectively reminding me that I don't have my wand anymore as I lift the book to show him the cover.

"Do you know where I can get another wand," I inquire curiously as I turn to face him, huffing as my hair falls in my eyes again, "And maybe a haircut?" I finish, brushing it away as he nods slowly.

"Yeah, I can take you to Lillian's for the hair, but the only wand shop in London is in Knockturn." Rico replies with a slightly apologetic smile, running a hand through his own messy hair. I decide to get over my Light driven prejudice and nod, reading the last few pages before closing the book and grabbing the one on creatures, something that doesn't go unnoticed by Rico.

"That one will be extra helpful, they have the scent of all known creature types in the back so people with enhanced senses can identify them. Seeing as how Dracon's are the royal race then this means you could tell a Wind Fae from a mile away!" Rico exclaims excitedly, probably more into this than I am in all honesty.

"Not that that doesn't sound awesome, but I doubt I'll need it much at Hogwarts." I reply with a small smirk, chuckling softly as his happily expression fades into a kind of adorable pout.

"You're still in school?" He whines loudly, the question a bit surprising since I think I look like a fifth year still.

"Yeah, I'll be a sixth year in a month." I state somewhat proudly, finally confident in myself I guess. Rico slides off my bed and smiles as he goes towards the door, raising a brow as he stands there awkwardly.

"I will see you in the morning," He mumbles awkwardly, basically running out of my room as I get up to grab a sandwich. I shake my head as I stuff my face, disgust filling me as I remind myself of Ron. Once I'm done I slip back onto my bed and continue reading the second book, flipping all the way to the back to the scent cards. I familiarize myself with all of them, not wanting to offend anyone by being fuckin' uneducated, before deciding to get some sleep. I turn off the light as I literally jump back under the blankets, closing my eyes and hoping I wake up tomorrow.


	4. July 30th, 1996 - Saturday

The next morning I'm up before seven and hop into the shower, the boiling water turning my skin a pale pink as I stand under the steady stream. I use all the hot water thinking about my life up to this point and then frantically scramble out when the water goes below -40. I wrap a white towel around my waist as I leave the bathroom and begin to study the parcels, trying to find something to wear.  
Finally deciding on number six, I tear it open and set the clothes on the desk as finish drying off. I pull the grey skinny jeans on as I hum softly to myself, tugging the belt through the loops absentmindedly. I slide my dusty, old Converse on before picking the black shirt up and slipping it over my shoulders, buttoning it up as I search around for my card.  
Once I find it I slide it down into my front pocket and grab the key to my room as I leave, locking the door behind me as I go. I stride down the stairs confidently with my marks on display,feeling better about them now that I know what I am and not the freak I thought I was becoming, ignoring the way people seem to watch my every move as I sit down at the bar. A plate of eggs and bacon slides down the smooth counter as Rico appears in front of me, his usual smirk in place.  
"Since I'm off today I was wondering if you'd like to join me for some shopping," He asks happily, eyes sparkling as I begin to eat.  
"Sure, can we get my wand first though? I'd definitely feel safer having one on me." I reply as he hands me a bottle of Butterbeer, smiling down at one of the few friends I have. I finish my food quickly and hand the plate to one of the other workers, sliding off my barstool to follow Rico outside.  
We leave Vertic and slip through Diagon unnoticed as a few people mill about, stepping through to Knockturn Alley when no one's looking. As we walk down the dark alleyway I can't help but feel I'm being watched, my skin crawling as we get deeper into the ominous alley. Rico pulls me into a dirty shop and then stops, dust covering every surface as if no one's been here in decades. I turn to him to ask what we're doing here when a loud 'pop' echoes through the room and a small man appears behind me, a grimy hood covering the upper half of his face.  
"How can I be of assistance?" The man wheezes out, his voice rough and grating as he speaks.  
"I need a wand." I state confidently, keeping my eyes level with his as he motions me forward, grabbing my wrist in a grip that's surprisingly strong. I barely manage to resist the urge to growl at the smaller man and instead settle for baring my teeth with a harsh glare.  
"I'd let go and I'd let go now." I whisper softly, the anger in my voice betraying the softness of my tone. The man laughs quietly and then releases my arm, moving towards a doorway with a hole-riddled cloth separating us from whatever's inside it.  
"Not a problem, I have what I need anyhow." He finally mutters, motioning for me to follow him as he slips behind the curtain, leaving Rico to hopefully not set anything on fire.  
He points to a chair in the center of the room and then just stands there, watching me fidget awkwardly. He does this for a bit before beginning to bustle around the room, grabbing blocks of wood, tiny gems, and clear vials off the wall before escaping to yet another back room. I listen closely as he works, trying to place his scent from the ones in the book, the scent of death in the air around him.  
It takes a little over a half hour but then he strides back in and presents me with a matte black box, offering it to me with a suspicious smile. I take it begrudgingly and slip the top off, marveling at my new wand. The light colored wood is thin with a slightly thicker base as it gets to the end, the feel of it smooth in my hands. I mutter a 'stupefy' at Rico and chuckle as the red sparks hit him in the ass. I turn to the man to ask how much when I note the black leather wand holster he's offering.  
"What's the catch?" I finally ask, pointing my wand to the ground as he laughs once more.  
"Nothing, young one, I just ask a favor of you in the future." He explains quietly, nodding down at the holster with a small smirk. I glance over at Rico who just shrugs in the least helpful way possible and then sigh, reaching down to take it from the strange man. I secure it around my right forearm and tug my sleeves down, effectively concealing my new wand. I nod gratefully at the man and then motion for Rico to follow me out, eager to get the hell out of here.  
"I can't say that I'm a fan." I comment absentmindedly as we leave the dark alley, sticking my hands into my pockets as he veers towards the Leaky Cauldron. Not knowing where we're going I decide to just go along for the ride for once, walking out of the bar and into Muggle London. Rico leads me down the noisy streets and towards the shopping center near here, a smile on his face as the sun shines down on us.  
"Darius is a strange character so to speak, but he's not too bad." He finally replies as we walk inside, Rico immediately heading to a shoe shop.  
"I don't have Muggle money, mate." I state as I study all the shoes curiously, running a hand through my hair as he begins to grab a few boxes.  
"Since you're Lord Potter, you undoubtedly have one of those fancy cards." He drawls quietly, raising a brow as if it's obvious. I nod slowly but then realize exactly what he said, reaching out to grab his arm and pull him close, a jolt going through my body as our eyes meet.  
"How did you know my name? I never told you!" I whisper quickly, shock seeping into my tone as he rolls his eyes rudely.  
"Calm down princess, everyone saw your scar your first day here." Rico explains with a knowing smirk, removing my hand and continuing to grab shoes. I take a deep breath and turn to him, intent on asking why he shocked me but then he's on the other side of the store and I'm jogging to catch up.  
"Here," He says as he shoves five boxes into my arms, "Try these on and then we can go to the next store." I repress a groan as I plop down onto a bench and kick off my shoes. I try on all of these, glad that they fit almost perfectly, and then stuff them back into the boxes with a satisfied smile. I search for Rico and my smile quickly falls when he walks back over with seven more boxes in his arms.  
This time I groan as I'm forced to try these on as well, mock glaring over at his smug little face. Once we're done I pay for the shoes and go into the bathroom to shrink them down to fit in one bag, turning to Rico and raising a brow in silent invitation to lead the way. He smiles happily and begins to walk farther into the mall, stopping at a store that reminds me somewhat of Vertic. It's out there, kind of hidden yet in plain sight so it's pretty perfect.  
The store is filled with band merch I've never heard of, movie merch, even a couple of pairs of strange looking shoes. I grab a few belts, a pair of suspenders, and a nice looking beanie to cover my messy hair as Rico gets some band shirts he seems to love. I put this bag with my shrunken down shoes and continue on into a jewellery shop where Rico pulls me over to the watches, pointing a couple he really likes but a black one catches my eye. I signal a store own and buy it before wrapping it around my wrist, smiling at the fact that all of this stuff is actually mine.  
We break for lunch at a McDonalds and I pay for his as well as a thank you for bringing me here, noting the way he smiles slightly with his head down. I choose a table by a large window and watch all the people milling about as I eat, slurping down a milkshake that Rico said was almost heavenly but I still think Treacle Tart is better.  
After lunch Rico decides we're done and we start back to the alleyway, ignoring the other wizards as we slip into Vertic. We stop by the inn so I can put my bags away and then I talk Rico into showing me the rest of the alley. He shows me the market, the pizza place, the apothecary, as well as the branches of Gringotts and Scribbulus. I run a hand through my hair and then glance over at the barbershop with a smile, not saying anything as I jog inside with Rico close behind.  
"Hi, how can I help you?" I spin around quickly and come face with a tall woman, skin as light as the sky on a clear day.  
"I'd like a haircut, please." I reply once I get over my initial shock, my cheeks heating up as I was caught staring.  
"It's alright kid, all the new one's stare at first, I would to." She stage whispers, winking up at me as she strides over to the third chair with a small smirk. I plop down as I mock glare over at a sniggering Rico, flipping him off when the lady isn't looking.  
"How do you want it, kid?" She asks as she grabs some tools, making me look towards Rico who already has a book open and is pointing to a picture, smirking over at me as if I'm going to leave with pink hair. The woman nods and begins to brush out my long ass hair, sighing deeply as she begins to snip it all off, watching it fall away just like my old life.  
It takes about a half hour for her to cut through the thick tresses and shave the sides of my head, the hair on top staying a decent length. I smile once she's done, tipping her a little extra before leaving the shop, running a hand through my shortened hair with a satisfied smile. We wander to the opposite end of the alley where I notice a large modern house, a realty sign out front calling my name.  
"This place has been on sell for months, no one here has a high enough paying job so it's been vacant." Rico explains when he sees my eyes studying the exterior, a smile on his face as I drag him over. I step up to the door and cup my hands over my eyes to peer through the glass, not noticing the 'pop' of someone apparating in until they speak.  
"Would you like to look around?" I spin around to face a woman almost as tall as I am, her ears telling me her identification before her scent does.  
"Um, yes ma'am." I decide, motioning for Rico to follow as she pushes the door open and steps inside.  
"The house is fairly new, all the furniture hand-crafted by a renowned muggle. There's three floors, two above ground and one below, only accessible by a selected few," She explains as she shows us the living room and kitchen, "There's a large library, gym, conference room, and potions lab down there for whatever purposes." She strides over to a section of wall and presses her hand against a small spot, smirking as the wall slides apart to reveal a muggle elevator.  
"Upstairs you have four bedrooms with their own bath, a recreation room, and a smaller room for kids." She states, shutting the doors back and then turning to face me with a large smile, obviously enjoying what she does. I glance around at the light grey walls, the tall windows, and then smirk down at her.  
"How much?" I question curiously, crossing my arms over my chest and watching Rico wander around curiously.  
"With the furniture included it'd be 147,000 galleons, without it would be 97,000 galleons." She replies in one breath, her smile dazzling me a bit as I decide on the latter deal.  
"I'll take it with the furniture," I decide quietly, handing her my card and the studying the black leather couches and beautiful hardwood floors. The woman hands me my card back and then strides out with a polite wave, leaving me to go find Rico and rein him in.  
I find him studying the kitchen and all the appliances with an amazed look on his face, kind of cluing me in on to the fact he may like to cook/bake. He turns around when he hears me approach and dons a sheepish smile, running a hand through his hair while chucking awkwardly.  
"It's cool, this is my place now. Do you live in the alleyway also?" I inquire curiously, leaning my elbows on the island with my head in my hands.  
"I live at the inn right now as I couldn't find anywhere else so Moira offered me a room for free as long as I work whenever she needs me to." Rico explains softly, joining me on the other side of the island with a small smile.  
"Why don't you come and stay with me? It's not like I don't have the room." I joke quietly, hoping to have someone with me in this large house. He seems to think about it for a minute before smiling happily and holding out his hand.  
"Roommates?" He asks with a raised brow, his usual carefree smirk on his lips.  
"Roommates." I reply just as happy, shaking his hand and then moving to the door with him close behind me. We head back to the inn to get our stuff, splitting up once we're inside as I go up the steps and he goes towards the backroom. I gather all my bags from earlier and turn my key into Moira, paying her as Rico walks out with a leather trunk and an owl on his shoulder.  
As we walk back to my new house I decide to send a few letters, asking Rico if I can borrow his beautiful owl for a bit, him readily agreeing with a small smile. Once we're back at my place we board the elevator and head up to the second floor, me heading down the right side while Rico goes left. I choose the room at the very end and set my bags down on the bed, noting the large walk-in closet to my left and the massive windows overlooking Vertic.  
I plop down on the small leather couch beside the window and begin my letter to Professor Snape, revising multiple times to get it just right.

 **Professor Snape,**  
 **It has been an enlightening and eventful summer so far. First off, I'd like to apologize for being a right prat these past years. I was blinded by ignorance and manipulation, but that is not an excuse for my actions. I believe that had I seen what Dumbledore was doing to me I would've been less of a pain in the arse.**  
 **Second, I've come to the conclusion that the Light Side is not what I had thought it was. Dumbledore played upon my lack of knowledge and began molding me into his perfect weapon to defeat Voldemort, but no one asked me what I wanted. He knew exactly the situation I was living in and he did nothing about it, he sent Hagrid to collect me because he knew he'd sing his praises. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I am done. I wish to speak with you in person before the new school year starts, let me know a time that is amiable for you.**  
 **Sincerely,**  
 **Hadrian Potter**

I open a section of my window and hand my rolled up parchment to Amir, Rico's owl. I watch him fly away before shutting it back again, grabbing my bags and stepping into my overly large closet. I put all my shirts on the left side with my pants pinned underneath, I put my muggle jackets on the left as well and the one cloak I own opposite it with a suit jacket.  
My accessories go in the labeled drawers and then my shoes go on the back part, the shelves are barely full even with the few pairs I actually have now, the right side completely empty for now. I fill the left side with all my muggle items, the other one empty since I don't have many magical accessories. I put the last of my stuff away and then head out to my room, sliding my closet door shut with a sigh.  
"Hey Harry, can I come in?" Rico calls out, startling me out of my thoughts before I stride over to the door.  
"C'mon in." I reply as I open the door, moving back to allow him room to squeeze a tray through the door. He hands me two plates and a bottle of Butterbeer, leaving without a word and walking out of my room. I glance down at the plates of sandwiches and scarf them down before setting them on the stand opposite my bed. I slide over to the window, leaning against the smooth glass to watch the setting sun over the alleyway.  
I peer up at the clock above my bed and note the time with a tired sigh, deciding to strip my clothes off and flop onto my bed, ready for the next day.


	5. July 31st, 1996 - Sunday

Sun shines over me as I slowly open my eyes, groaning tiredly as I stretch out my unused muscles. I roll out of bed and stumble into my bathroom for a quick shower, wrapping a towel around my waist and stepping into my closet once I'm done. I decide to wear number three and pull the hanger down from the bar, drying off and tossing the towel into my dirty hamper.

I slip on a pair of clean boxers before sliding on the ripped jeans, tugging on a plain grey t-shirt as I move to stand in front of the mirror. I check my reflection as I pull a random belt through the loops and then grab my new high tops, smiling at the feel of them as I leave the closet. I grab my wand from my bedside table and take the elevator down to the ground floor, striding into the kitchen at the scent of food in the air.

"Morning mate, I, uh, cooked some breakfast." Rico states awkwardly when he notices me striding through the doorway, smiling up at me as he offers a plate. I take it gratefully and join him at the island, digging in hungrily but not forgetting my manners like Ron.

"Thanks, I can't cook so I'd probably starve without you, mate." I reply happily, ignoring his awkwardness in favor of not making it more so. He smiles over the table at me as we eat, doing the dishes once we're done before I can offer myself. I wave as he heads to work, him needing the extra money despite no longer needing a room. I and turn to the window as a loud peck echoes through the room. I let Rico's owl and take the scroll with a small nod, offering him a few pieces of bacon as I plop down into my seat before reading the reply.

 **Potter,**

 **Receiving your letter last night came as quite a shock, especially since you seem to be missing, which has put the entire Order in a panic. Dumbledore seems suspicious of any mail coming so this best be a one time thing, I do not need him on my back as well. Regarding your views on Dumbledore, you would be correct. He has been manipulating you since before you started Hogwarts, I am glad you see it now. I agree that we need to speak in person, there are other things you need to know which cannot be written for obvious reasons. Is noon good for you, if not send word back, if so then I shall see you soon.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Severus Snape**

I hum thoughtfully as I read over his note and then place it down on the coffee table as I cast a quick tempus, reading the murky numbers in the air with a small sigh. I have a little over two hours to gather everything I need currently have nothing, so I get to work. I make sure my wallet's in my pocket before heading out the door and down to our branch of Gringotts, humming softly to myself as I breeze past people. When I shove the door open I note the fact that we're in the same front room as in Diagon Alley except entering from the side, oh the glories of magic.

I get a meeting with my account manager who gives me my files with no issue, getting me out of there in under half an hour. I leave the bank and walk back home, picking up a case of Firewhiskey on the way as I feel like I'm going to need at least one drink by the end of today.

I spend the last hour making sure my house is clean, I have all the files I need, and then just sit down to wait. I grab one of my books on creature history until there's a knock on my door, the sound echoing through my living room. I quickly get up to let the professor in, hoping this goes well. He swoops in like his nickname, the dungeon bat, and regards me quietly.

"Is this where you'd like to speak?" Snape drawls quietly, his familiar baritone filling the room as I decide to put my heightened senses to work, subtly sniffing the air. I detect the scent of a shadow nymph and then something else, something way better than Snape's scent of smoke and potion ingredients. Then I remember his question and smirk, motioning for him to follow me to the elevator.

We descend to the underground level and I see Snape mask his surprise well, obviously not expecting this from me. I lead him to the conference room and take a random seat, offering him a Firewhiskey as he takes the seat across from me.

"I am not surprised to find you here." Snape finally states, his tone neither accusing nor derogatory, just a statement. I raise a brow as I pop open my drink, taking a slow sip as I regard him silently.

"Why's that? I was quite surprised to find myself here." I reply after a moment, noting all the small facial tics as giveaways to what he's thinking about.

"Ever since you started your first year Albus has been making me brew potions that block an inheritance, especially creature ones, as well as a number of others." He explains slowly, gauging my reaction for any signs of anger/shock, but I've come to the conclusion that neither help me in any way.

"Interesting, quite interesting indeed. I am not interested in being Light oriented, nor being a pawn to Voldemort, so here are my options. Be on the run from both sides and never live to see 40, or I can take them out and live to see my new world become better as I live to be 200." I admit suddenly, crossing my arms over my chest as I watch the professor process the information I've just given him.

"What is your plan then?" He questions curiously, his onyx eyes watching my every move.

"I plan to amass an army, no, a legion of people with same ideals as me. I won't manipulate people like Dumbledore and I won't make the fear me like Voldemort. I will be honest with my people unless I believe they truly don't need to know but I'll never lie." I affirmed as I reach for my drink, the burn of it sliding down my throat clearing my mind.

"What am I here for then?" I smirk at the obvious question as it leaves his mouth, chuckling softly under my breath at the thought that comes to mind.

"Obviously, I wish for you to join me. I know you have no true allegiance with either side so I'm giving you an out. You are the best Potions master in the country, I'd be a bloody idiot to not offer you a spot with me. I'd like you to be my right hand man, my go to person." I state clearly so there's no chance of him misunderstanding, and appealing to his nature of being on top. He watches me, his eyes never leaving mine before nodding slowly, more to himself than to me.

"If I say yes, are you going to mark me?" He asks softly, his tone betraying his usually gruff exterior.

"At this moment, no, but I may decide to have one later. It would not be like Voldemort's either. it wouldn't be to cause pain but to communicate." I decide after a moment's deliberation, noting the way his body immediately relaxes.

"Then I'll join you, but I will not be property Mr. Potter." He drawls lowly, his signature sneer in place, something that bothers me a bit because of our history.

"No more glaring, or sneering at me, but glare at the Gryffindors as much as you want. I am calling for a re-sort once we're back at school, I don't belong in the lion's den anyway." I state nonchalantly, taking delight in the way shock takes over his features.

"There hasn't been a re-sort in years, what makes you think you will be placed into another house?" He asks with a tone of indifference but I know he's itching for an answer.

"The Sorting Hat wanted me in Slytherin originally but after my encounter with Draco and his goons on the train, I didn't want to be anywhere near him." I explain with a smirk, curious as to why he suddenly rolls his eyes.

"Of course Draco did something, is that why you've been at each other's throats since first year?" I laugh at his chiding tone and run a hand through my hair slowly, not taking my eyes off the professor.

"Probably, he saw me hanging with Ron and Hermione and told me that I was hanging with the wrong sort, guess I should've listened to him," I mutter as I grab another bottle of Firewhiskey, "Anyway, I replied that I could do it myself and didn't need his help. I guess he saw it as one of the ultimate forms of disrespect and he's hated me ever since." I finish quietly, thinking back to that day with a small smile. Maybe if I had taken his hand things would've gone differently.

"He's always been dramatic, just like his father in that aspect," He replies as he glances over at the large digital clock on the walls, "I must get back to Hogwarts, the old coot is going to hound me for hours about who I'm meeting with. Is there anything you need from me?" He inquires as he rises from the chair with a small sigh, watching as I respectfully do the same.

"If there are any people besides myself who has received and is still receiving the blockers, then I'll want a list as well. I'll need to get in touch with them once the year begins to see if they are interested in joining me." I request quietly, following him over to the elevator and taking us back to the ground floor. I stop at the door and hold my hand out to him, waiting with bated breath to see if he'll take it. He watches me for a minute and then takes my hand in his, his grip tight and skin rough from years of wear.

"I'll owl you a list once I have one, for now, I must go and keep Dumbledore off my back. I will see you soon Mr. Potter." He states, stepping through my doorway and disapparating from the porch with a subtle pop, leaving behind that tantalizing scent. I shut the door gently behind me and then step into the kitchen, searching around for something to eat seeing as I missed lunch.

I decide to make a few sandwiches and devoured them in less time than it took to make them, downing a bottle of Butterbeer once I'm done. I move to go upstairs when my front door opens again, Rico walking in with a large smile and a bottle of Firewhiskey in hand.

"Hey mate, how's it going?" He asks as he strides over to me, offering his drink as we step into the elevator.

"No thanks, I had some earlier, but I appreciate the thought. I just had a meeting with my professor and needed a drink then, so I don't need one now." I state jokingly, brushing shoulders with my friend as he chuckles softly.

"How'd it go?" He inquires after a moment, genuinely curious about my endeavors.

"I think it went well, but if he sends the list then yes, it will confirmed that it had gone well." I reply as the doors slide open, smiling as he heads down to his room and I go to mine. I grab my book on creature history and flop backwards onto my bed, flipping to my last page and beginning to read.

 ***Time Skip***

"Hadley, dinner's ready whenever you are, mate." Rico calls through the door, making me glance up from my final pages as I hear his footsteps recede. I decide to get some food before it gets cold and set my book down on my bed, heading down to the kitchen and plopping down at the table as Rico hands me a plate of some type of pasta.

"It's Fettucini, my mother taught me how to make it when I was younger." He states when he sees my slightly confused expression, sitting beside me before handing me a bottle of water. We discuss our day as we eat, him talking about work and me telling him of my professor which leads to stories of my Hogwarts years.

"Wait, you encountered the Mirror of Erised in your first year? And you're not insane?" He exclaims curiously, watching me as I wash our dishes meticulously, years of the Dursley's ingraining it into me.

"Yeah, it's how I found the stone and defeated Voldemort for the second time, but not for the last time. It just appeared in my pocket and he seemed to know because he tried to grab me, but because of my mum's protective magic he couldn't touch my skin. I killed his vessel and was safe for the rest of the year, until I returned home of course, and then everything went back to normal." I explain slowly, running a hand through my hair as I sip my drink.

"Wow, you really don't do simple do you mate." He mutters softly, tossing me a hand towel as I finish the dishes and turn to face him.

"True, but I don't think I'd have it any other way. Every obstacle I've overcome is just another stepping stone in the journey I need to take." He stares at me for a moment and then nods slowly, running a hand through his own hair with a smile.

"Well, then, I guess I can't say anything. I've done my fair share of dangerous things so I hope all goes well mate." He finally replies, downing his drink and nodding in my direction before shuffling out of the kitchen, leaving me to my own devices. I dry the dishes slowly, taking my time as I think about my last five years at Hogwarts. I reminisce about all the trouble "the golden trio" got into but at the end of the day we always had each other, Ron and Hermione beside me, or at least I thought so.

When I feel a hint of sadness begin to creep it's way in I set the dried plate onto the counter and step over to the fridge, pulling out a chilled bottle of Firewhiskey and walked over to the elevator. I lean against the wall as the ride up goes slower than normal, running a hand through my hair with a sigh as the doors slide open. I walk down to my room and open my door as my head begins to swim.

I kick my shoes off at the door as I pull my shirt over my head, shoving my jeans off and collapsing on my bed. I tug the covers up over my shoulders, sighing gently as I'm encased in a cocoon of warmth, finally letting my brain slow down and closing my eyes. The last thing I remember before my world goes dark is the faint scent of...


	6. August 1st, 1996 - Monday

YourFavTransboy/a-drakons-destiny/  
Just copy and paste into the search bar.

"Hadley, wake the fuck up!" Is the only thing I hear before I'm shoved roughly off my bed. I groan as I hit the cool floor, rolling onto my back and glare at the grinning Fae above me.  
"What the hell, Rico?" I mutter gruffly, wiping the sleep from my eyes as I push myself off the ground with no help from the ass. Once I'm back on to my feet I give him a half-hearted glare as he chuckles softly under his breath, flipping him off as I brush past. I step into the bathroom and splash water on my face to wake up a bit, grumbling under my breath about my lack of good friends. I run a hand through my hair for some semblance of neat and then walk back out, fixing Rico with a curious stare.  
"Why did you feel the need to push me out of my bed at," I start as I glance up at the clock, "at six in the morning?" He smiles sheepishly as he follows my gaze to the clock and rubs his neck anxiously.  
"Sorry, I woke up this morning and remembered that yesterday was your birthday, and you didn't say anything you prat!" He exclaims, punching my shoulder lightly as all the annoyance in me evaporates, quickly replaced with shock and happiness that he cares enough about me to remember my birthday.  
"I, uh, forgot about my birthday as well. It just wasn't important enough I guess." I explain softly, watching him gape up at me as his wings flutter behind him.  
"Not important? It's your birthday, of course it's important! C'mon, I already have breakfast and everything ready, just get dressed!" He states quickly, rushing out of my room as soon as the words leave his mouth. I shake my head as I walk into the closet, studying all the outfits before choosing number fifteen.  
I slide the white jeans on, ignoring the fact that I got stuck in the tears, and pull on a pair of plain black socks. I slide into my grey Vans and then grab the shirt, not putting it on just yet as I put on one of my diamond studs. I shrink my shirt down with a mumbled spell and a wave of my wand before heading downstairs. I step into the kitchen as my senses are assaulted by the sweet smell of pancakes and gape at the mountain of food on the island. There's three plates with an equally large stacks of pancakes sit in the center with small bowls of condiments surrounding them.  
Rico hands me a plate as I slide into my chair and serves five pancakes each. I spoon some strawberries and blueberries on top of my stack and then snag the honey once he's done, generously drizzling over the fruit. As we eat Rico talks about his past birthdays, his favorite being his fifteenth when he presented as a fire fae like his mum. She threw a huge party with all of his favorite foods, working for almost a week to make it special for him. Makes me kind of wish I had the same.  
Once we're done I slip my shirt on and summon my jacket from my room before strapping my holster in place. I follow him out the door and through the alleyway, raising a brow as we end up Diagon. I trust my friend so I keep silent as we enter the Leaky Cauldron only to keep going into Muggle London. He drags me through the noisy streets, my enhanced hearing a curse in this particular instance, and barely resist the urge to snap at everyone who gets too close.  
Rico finally stops at a large building that looks abandoned from where I'm standing and smirks deviously, a glint of mischief in his fiery eyes. I step through the doorway cautiously, just waiting for the building to start crumbling. He takes me down a set of rickety steps, and to a large iron door with a card scanner in the center that seems out of place in the old building. Rico pulls out a light grey card from his back pocket and slides it in the scanner, shoving the door open as it turns green and a loud buzz echoes through the small space.  
He holds the door open as I step through and my eyes widen to what I'd assume is an almost comical size, but I can't be blamed. Anyone else would do the same if they saw an underground candy shop too. There are aisles upon aisles with shelves of sweets in these small clear boxes with gold labels on top, little levers on the side to pull to get the candy to fall.  
"What is this place?" I murmur curiously excited, watching Rico as he takes two bags from a woman behind the counter, briefly noting the magic coming off of her. Rico ignores my question for a bit as he leads me down to the very end of the shop with candy from our world.  
"This is one of many hidden shops scattered across the world, run entirely by wizards. They cater to wizards and muggles alike, but this section is warded against muggles who that don't know about magic." He explains with a small smile, handing me on of the plastic bags.  
"So-" I start but he chuckles and shakes his head, holding a hand to stop me.  
"I'll tell you more when we get home, just meet me up front when you're done. Go have fun, mate." He states, nodding to me once before heading off on his own, leaving me to take a deep breath and explore the candy shop. I stick to the fruitier candy and fill my bag with a smile, finally enjoying one of my birthdays.  
After about an hour of finding random candy I think I'll enjoy and then head back to the front to wait for Rico, watching every person that passes. He joins me after ten minutes and waves to the woman as we step through the door, finally leaving the candy shop. We walk out into the rain, the cool water soaking into our clothes as we run back to the alleyway, a grin working its way onto my face. We get back to our place, soaking wet and laughing as we stumble through the doorway.  
"I've never enjoyed a birthday so much, still surprised you did it for me." I admit softly as I shuck my jacket, not looking up at my friend as I work on unbuttoning my shirt. I can feel his eyes on me as I toss it onto the floor carelessly and then I feel his hand is on my shoulder, making me look up at him, as he smiles gently.  
"Hadley, you're one of the coolest people I've ever met. Of course I'd do this for you, I'd be a horrible guy if I didn't." He replies, his voice a low whisper as he stares at me with something in his eye I can't identify, and then it happens. He leans up on his tip toes and presses a hesitant kiss to my lips, shock coursing through my body. He stands there for a second before pulling back, a relieved look on his blushing face. I gape down at my friend as he runs a hand through his hair nervously, smiling up at me.  
"I know you felt the shock when you asked how I knew your name when we went shopping and we touched, I also know you don't have a clue about Dracon soulmates. So I will tell you, Dracon's have three soulmates but different types, so not three lovers. You have a platonic, protective, and romantic bond. I am probably the platonic bond since we're best mates and all that, but you'll find out the others in due time." He explains in an upbeat tone, completely ignoring the fact that he kissed me.  
"So, what does this mean?" I ask in confusion, not totally sure what any of this really means to me at this point.  
"Well, certain bonds are for certain things. Your platonic bond, me, is like family so that means you'll come to me with whatever you need. The protective bond is just that, you see someone as family and would kill your own family for them. Lastly, the romantic bond is for mating and carrying on the Dracon line." He finishes happily, ticking the bonds off on his fingers as he explains each one.  
"How will I know when I find the other two?" I inquire curiously, crossing my arms over my chest and tilting my head to the side a bit, reminding myself of a puppy (shaking my head at myself).  
"Um, I think the Dracon recognize their romantic mate by scent and the protective by touch, same as me?" He replies, his tone a bit unsure as he mirrors my position and smiles softly.  
"Okay, I think I will cross those particular bridges when I come to them. For now, I need to contact my godfather's boyfriend and invite them over him here for a chat." I state, nodding over to him as I walk into the elevator to escape the strange conversation and  
I stride down the hall to my room and plop down at my desk, gathering a quill and some parchment. I tap the end of the quill against my lip as I think about what to say before putting it to the parchment and writing.

 **Dear Remus**

 **I hear that the Order's wondering where I'm at. I just want to let you know that I'm safe and completely fine. I have found out interesting things about the Light and my own self this summer, I believe that we should talk. I enclose a Portkey to my doorstep for tomorrow at ten 10 am, the activation word is 'Marauder'. If you can't make it at this time reply back but if you can, no reply is needed and I shall see you in the morning.**

 **Hadley J. Potter**

I fold the parchment once the ink dries and slip it into an envelope before handing it off to Amir. I watch him fly off through the rain, feeling a bit bad that he has to do so but it's important that I speak with Remus. I close my window back before my stuff can get wet and flop backwards onto my bed, grabbing a random book from my bedside table to pass the time. _Dracon : A Brief History._  
As I read I figure out that I am the dominant Dracon compared to the rarer submissive by my wingspan and coloring. Submissives have golden markings while mine are black, with shorter wings and are usually a small body type. It says that I'll become more muscled to better show that I can protect my mate and other soulmates, but that I am done growing taller, finally stopping at 6'5".  
 _"Dracons are creatures of extremes. With tougher skin than most only extreme cold and heat are able to be felt, with only severe injuries marking the skin. While they are the toughest of creatures, very few are alive these days."_  
"Hadley, may I come in, mate?" I glance up at the door and then set my book down, opening the door with a flick of my wand and a murmured spell. Rico walks in with a small smile and a box under his arm, the bright wrapping a stark contrast against my dark room.  
"I forgot to give you your present, so I figured now would work." He states happily, holding the gift out with a warm smile as I stare at him in confusion.  
"I thought the candy shop was my gift." I mutter softly, taking the gift from his hands hesitantly.  
"No, it was just for fun." He replies off-handedly, watching me expectantly as I study the gift curiously. I tear into the wrapping slowly, still slightly unsure of what I'm doing, and then tilt my head to the side a bit. Inside is a leather bound sketchbook with a four-pack of pencils on top.  
"I know you're dealing with a lot right now so I figured that maybe you can draw out your emotions. Me, I like to play music, all sorts mate." He explains excitedly, crossing his arms over his chest as he bounces in his place.  
"The book is enchanted to keep, animate, and erase drawings. It's spelled to respond to Parseltongue specifically so no one can see your drawings or use it unless you allow it. The pencils are charmed to stay sharp and to be any color, in parsel as well, so you should be good for a while." He states, his eyes watching me as I stare down at the book in my hands.  
"Hadley?" Rico asks gently, letting out a squeak of surprise when I pull him into a tight hug. I murmur a soft 'thank you' into his hair before letting him go, running a hand through my own nervously.  
"Sorry, I'm not used to gifts like this." I explain slowly, ignoring the flash of sadness in his eyes before it's replaced with the usual mischief. He smiles at me once more before walking out of my room, leaving me to plop down at my desk and flip to the first page. I grab one of the pencils and hiss out 'black' in parsel before sketching the first thing that comes to my mind.  
It takes a while but then I'm done and it doesn't look half as bad as I thought it would. I sign my initials and the date at the bottom before shutting the book and taking a deep breath, the unmistakable exhaustion of overthinking taking over my body. I push back from the desk and rise from my chair, stretching my aching muscles with a deep groan.  
I strip my clothes off as I stumble to my bed, my legs a bit numb after sitting for so many hours, and plop down. I slide to the middle and draw the blankets tight around me, and sigh in contentment as my brain finally slows to a stop.


	7. August 2nd, 1996 - Tuesday

The next morning I'm up early and stumbling into my closet, rubbing my bleary eyes to clear away my sleepiness. I grab number ten off the rack and slowly slide on the ripped skinnies. I slip the t-shirt over my head and then grab black converse after a moments deliberation. I tie the laces tight and snag a random beanie on the way out, strapping my watch on as I head to the elevator.

I walk into the kitchen once the elevator door slides open and start to gather ingredients for breakfast. I grab a bowl from a cabinet once I flick on the stove and grab an egg from the carton, cracking one after another into the bowl. I pull a pan out from under the stove and set it on medium as I get to work on making scrambled eggs, pulling another pan one out while getting out some bacon from the fridge.

I hum to myself absentmindedly as I cook, ignoring the flashback to all the years being forced to cook for the Dursleys. I glance up to the doorway, hearing footsteps approach as the scent of spices fill the air. Rico smiles sleepily as he stumbles in and plops down at the seat across from me, resting his head on his hands as he watches me cook.

"I usually cook." He states simply, his vibrant eyes watching my every move.

"I wanted to, at least once. I have a question though." I reply softly, not looking up at him as I put some bread in the toaster. I take his silence as a 'go ahead' and run a hand through my hair with my free one.

"Are we just not gonna mention the fact that you kissed me?" I inquire curiously, not really noticing the way the awkwardness fills the air.

"I didn't think it mattered that much. We're not mates so that's good in my book, I mean, having a mate means being forced into a relationship. Plus you're my best mate so that'd be a bit awkward." He explains after a second, him no longer watching me as I put everything onto three plates and set them on the table.

"Why do you not want a mate?" I question as I sit down at the end of the table, raising a brow down at him.

"Fae are creatures of passion so being stuck to one person is kinda sucky if you don't find the right person. We strive on sex and if we're mated to someone underage, like you currently are, then we're most likely not getting anything more than chaste kissing and groping so we start to feel off." He mumbles, a light orange tint appearing in his cheeks as he shovels food in his mouth.

"Okay then, hopefully we have a guest in a few minutes." I reply as I peer up at the clock, understanding where Rico's coming from and choosing not to comment anymore on it. I hear the telltale sign of apparition from the living room and hop up to greet Remus, smiling gently down at my godfather in all but record. I take in his weary form as I step forward and pull him into a hug, squeezing him tight as I take in the scent of rain and something wild.

"What spell did you teach me in my third year?" I question quietly, releasing him from my hug and waiting for his answers.

"Expecto Patronum, you had a strange reaction to the dementors." Moony replies calmly, smiling up at me softly.

"Good to see you Moony, come, join us for breakfast." I pull him into the kitchen and motion to the full plate between Rico and I. I resume eating and once I've finished I levitate them into the sink, fixing Moony with a curious stare.

"Did you know what Dumbledore has been doing all these years?" I inquire as Rico makes a hasty exit, obviously sensing that this is going to be a serious discussion.

"What do you mean exactly? I know what went on in the Order but whenever anyone asked about you he would brush it off and change the subject." He states, tilting his head to the side subtly as I hum under my breath.

"Did you know that in my first year I went to him and begged to stay at Hogwarts over the summer? He saw the bruises and he didn't care, he sent me back anyway." I mutter, taking a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Harry, I didn't know…" Moony trails off, not even trying to mask the horror in his voice.

"No one did, that was the point. Anyone who knew, like Sirius or you, gets Obliviated and sent on their way. He delayed my Inheritance through illegal magical blocks and potions, but I'm not the only one apparently." I state annoyedly, the thought of the old goat enough to fill me with anger.

"What happened to you this summer Harry?" He asks sadly, his brown eyes boring into my very soul it seems.

"Have you ever heard of a Dracon?" I ask softly, cocking my head to one side as he seems to think about it for a minute.

"They're a species of creatures that's going extinct, I know that the king of the creature world is a Dracon, all Dracon's are royalty after all. Seeing as how they are dying out and that they're alphas, it makes sense." Moony replies, recognition flashing through his eyes once he stops speaking.

"That's why I couldn't identify your scent, I've never met one of your kind!" He exclaims, awe and a hint of admiration in his voice.

"Yeah, I got it from my mother, a right shock when it happened." I smirk, sighing deeply as I pull my beanie out from my pocket and tug it on.

"I didn't know Lily was…"

"Yeah, as far as I know only she and Dumbledore knew, so I can only assume he did or said something to her." I murmur, more to myself than anything.

"What are you going to do now, Harry?" Moony inquires curiously, looking up at me as I stretch my arms above me with a sigh.

"On the September second all the info the goblins have on Dumbledore will be released to the press, and hopefully he'll be arrested. If not, I'll slowly destroy him from the inside while playing the role of the subservient Boy-Who-Lived with an unfortunate dilemma. I plan to message the Alliance after the first week and start that back up, I'm eager for a council of peers." I explain in one breath, thinking of all the things I plan to do in a month.

"How do you know about the Alliance?" He asks, watching me as I get up to grab a Firewhiskey despite it being eleven twenty-ish in the morning. I pop open the cap with one of my fangs and knock back about half of the bottle.

"When I got the blocks off it also restored any Obliviated memories. I heard it mentioned last year when I got to Grimmauld place and now that I remember it I decided to contact them and see what they know." I reply slowly, running a hand over my face tiredly despite having a full night of sleep.

"What about the upcoming war?" Ain't that the damn question. "I'll fight, but not for any side but my own. I have one ally, but you're welcome to join me or go back to the Order, though not with any memory of this conversation." I state clearly, raising a brow as a silent invitation.

"Do you really think I'd leave you after all that I've learned all that?" He murmurs, raising a brow as he smirks, a chuckle bubbling its way out before I can stop it. I guess I'm not used to seeing him with smirk of confidence in place of his usually meek smile.

"Where are you staying now?" I ask as I slide off my chair, standing up to my full height, I now tower over him.

"Grimmauld but I don't think that's much of an option after this, so I'll need to find somewhere new." He murmurs, obviously already thinking of possible options but I already have a solution.

"Nonsense, I have two more rooms and one of them is now yours. All I ask in return is teaching, I need to be prepared for this year, and with our piss poor teachers at Hogwarts I doubt I am anywhere near battle ready, Moony." I offer, holding out my hand and smiling softly down at my godfather.

"Okay, when can we start?" He asks with a smile, raising a brow and smiling gently.

"Tomorrow is best, I'd recommend you get all your items from Grimmauld and then come back, just apparate into the living room this time. I'll key you in once you leave, no need for you to get splinched." I joke happily, walking him to the door once he stands up and waving him off as he walks down the steps. I close the door behind me and head back to the kitchen, gathering the dishes as I pass and place them in the sink. I hum softly to a nameless tune as I scrub the plates clean, not noticing how hot the water is til my hands are bright pink. 'Guess they were right about us being creatures of extreme'.

I dry them before placing them back where they go and run a hand through my hair, not really sure what to do now. I eventually decide to run upstairs and grab my sketchbook before running back down, flopping onto the couch with a sigh. I settle the book in my lap as I sit cross-legged criss-cross applesauce and turn to the next clean page.

I sketch out the Hogwarts crest, doing my best to remember how it looked but it seems as if it's been forever since I've seen it. I struggle with the symmetry a bit as well as the animals but once it's done I think it looks ay-okay, at least for me just starting out. I jump up when I hear a sharp 'pop' of apparation and smile at Moony, setting my stuff to the side and taking in note of the small suitcase in his hand, but deciding to worry about that later.

"I had to dodge past Moody but I got out just fine, but knowing him that damned eye saw something." Moony chuckles, shifting his trunk to his other hand as I motion for him to follow me into the elevator. We take the ride up in silence as we ascend to the living level and I quickly guide him down to his room, the one two doors down from Rico.

"Fill free to roam to any floor, add your own books to the library, or just chill in your room. I'll let you get settled in Moony, my room is down at the opposite end." I inform him happily, nodding his way before heading downstairs to grab my shit, and then heading right back upstairs. I toss my book onto my bed as I walk through the door and go to lay down when I hear a series of taps on my window. I open the window to let Amir in and take the letter he holds in his claws, patting his head affectionately before turning away. I tear the emerald seal with a flourish and read over the list I quickly distinguish as Snape's.

 _ **Abbott, Hannah**_

 _ **Bones, Susan**_

 _ **Finch-Fletchley, Justin**_

 _ **Greengrass, Astoria**_

 _ **Longbottom, Neville**_

 _ **Lovegood, Luna**_

 _ **Nott, Theodore**_

 _ **Macmillan, Earnest**_

 _ **Potter, Harry**_

 _ **Weasley,Fred**_

 _ **Weasley, George**_

 _ **Zabini, Blaise**_

I hum thoughtfully as I reread the list once more before grabbing a piece of parchment for my response. I grab a random quill from my drawer and dip it into the onyx ink, tapping the feather against my lip to see how I want to do things.

 _ **Professor,**_

 __ _ **Longer list than I expected but easy to work with. Obviously you can't continue giving them blockers so we'll need a harmless substitute, something Dumbledore can't trace. I'll get in contact with the list on our first weekend but after that there's nothing I can do besides offering them a place on my side. I noticed that the all Alliance members are here, including myself with the Black line also under my name. I don't believe this is a coincidence, especially with all that I've found out these past weeks, but your opinion is wanted.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 __ _ **Hadley Potter**_

I hand it back to Amir who seems to have just waited outside, which makes me feel bad that I didn't let him stay in, and watch him fly away. I grab my sketchbook from off my bed, intending to draw some more, but after an hour of staring at a blank page with a little bit of frustrated annoyance. I toss it onto my desk and decide to head down to the gym, eager to do something other than lounge around in my room.

I hum absentmindedly as the elevator descends past the ground floor and below, sliding open after a few seconds to reveal the hall with open doorways. I amble into the gym and settle into a seat of a weightlifting benches. I grip the bar, checking the weight to make sure it's not too high, and cautiously pull down. The weights lift with ease so I go up higher til I find one that doesn't give as easy.

I start with twenty reps and then stretch out, not too eager to injure myself before I even start training. I move over to the the other bench and grab a 30lb dumbbell, doing twenty reps like the other and marveling at how much muscle I truly gained.

"You know, I knew Dracon's were strong, but I wasn't sure how strong until now." I drop the weight in surprise and look up at Remus, not hearing him enter till he spoke up.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously, slowly rising up and running a hand through my damp hair.

"You lifted 150 lbs like it was nothing, and just curled 100 more. You're very strong especially since you're newly transformed, you'll become even stronger as you train." Remus explains, a soft smirk flitting across his lips before it settles into a gentle smile.

"I'm settled in, so I came to see if you'd want to start your training now." He mentions offhandedly, chuckling as I nod eagerly, ready to learn something for once.

"We'll start with a simple duel, I'm curious to see what's been taught since your third year, but with the teachers I hear you've had I doubt it's much." Moony jokes, readying his wand as I slip mine from my holster, dropping into a low stance as I hold my wand out in front of me defensively.

 _"_ _Expelliarmus!"_ I dive out of the way and roll to the right, regaining my ground quickly.

 **"** _Petrificus Totalus. Locomotor Mortis."_ I fire back rapidly, ducking low as they rebound off Moony's shield. I bob and weave as he shoots a million different Stupefys my way, one narrowly missing my face as I duck behind a treadmill.

 _"_ _Diffindo!"_ I go to move one way, but apparently it's the wrong way if the long gash on my arm is any indication. Moony rushes over as soon as blood begins to flow slowly down my pale skin, gripping my wrist in tight hold as he examines the shallow cut.

"Don't worry Moony, it's just a cut" I soothe, grabbing a towel off a rack and pressing it to the wound gently.

"I can heal it, if you'd like, Harry." He states, studying the cut curiously before looking up at me.

"Nah, and it's Hadley now." I reply, correcting my name and running a hand through my hair. He nods once before moving to put his wand away, watching me closely as I decide to head upstairs. We take the ride up in silence and then split paths, me heading to my room to shower while Moony does whatever he chooses.

I strip my clothes off as I walk towards the bathroom, groaning as I stretch my taxed muscles. I turn the water on as I grab a towel from the closet, looping it over the bar before climbing under the hot spray. I hiss as it hits the cut but after a few seconds it feels like heaven, easing my aching body into a state of serenity. After half an hour I'm pruny and really warm so I step out of the shower, drying off before wrapping the towel around my waist.

I slip on a clean pair of boxers before picking up my discarded clothes and tossing them into the hamper. I grab my sketchbook and flop backwards onto my bed, lying on my back with the book propped up against my knees. I choose my color as I ponder what to draw before it suddenly comes to me, my pencil drawing furiously across the page. It takes almost two hours and a lot of erasing to get it right but then it feels like I'm looking back at Hedwig, a feeling of sadness creeping in as I wonder where she could be.

"Har- Hadley?" I glance up from my deep thinking at the door as Moony's voice carries through and slide off my bed. I open the door with a bit of an exaggerated flourish and raise a brow.

"Yes?" I question curiously, not making anymore to grab a shirt as I remember that I'm barely clothes, but not feeling like covering my skin.

"The fire fae wanted me to ask if you're coming down to dinner." Moony offers, the familiar soft smile in place as he awaits my answer.

"Sure, I'll be down in a second." I agree, albeit a bit reluctantly seeing as now I do have to put on a shirt. Once he walks away I jog into the closet to grab a plain white tee and head downstairs. I stride into the kitchen once the elevator doors slide open and plop down in my normal seat, smiling up at Rico as he hands me a plate from over the island. Grilled chicken, steamed broccoli, and mashed potatoes. Yum.

VI dig in as Moony and Rico dive into a conversation about Hogwarts, Rico having never been there before as he isn't a native of London. I absentmindedly listen as Moony regales him of the tales of my third year, the good and the bad. I think back to meeting Sirius and inwardly chuckle at my naivety of thinking I could beat a fully grown wizard in a duel, imprisoned for 12 years or not.

After dinner I do the dishes with the help of a spell from Moony, and then head back to my room, falling back into bed before tugging my shirt off. I turn off the lights with a murmured spell and a flick of my wand before closing my eyes, a deep sigh escaping my lips as I inch closer to tomorrow.


	8. August 3rd, Wednesday - 1996

I open my eyes slowly and as the warm rays of the early morning sun wash over me, a feeling of unease settles within me. I slide out of bed, wobbling on my feet a bit, as I stumble into my closet. I decide on number 12 as I think about what I'll be doing, which is most likely more training with Moony in the gym. I pull on the black joggers, with only minimal struggle, and then don the tight fitting black tee, before heading downstairs, the scent of bacon in the air showing that I'm not the only one up.

"Morning, mate." Rico calls out as I walk in, nodding up at him as I plop down into my seat tiredly, finally registering the ache in my arms.

"I wanna die," I mumble as press my head to the table, "Never working out again."

"Okay Hadley, if that's how you feel." Moony states as he strides in, his eyes showing amusement at my self inflicted pain.

"You know that's not what I mean, prat." I grumble, lifting my head and baring my fangs at him jokingly.

"Then it's a good thing we're working on Magical Theory today then, isn't it." He replies snarkily, sitting to my right with a cup of coffee cradled in his hands like it's the Sorcerer's Stone.

"Magical Theory?" I question curiously, raising a brow as I try to recall a time when I had heard of this.

"Haven't you ever wondered how we do what we do?" Moony asks absentmindedly, sipping his drink as Rico slides two plates of food over before plopping down in his own seat.

"Us doing magic doesn't happen, it's something within us." Rico replies, shoveling food into his mouth in a manner similar to Ron yet surprisingly still more graceful than the git.

"It's a lot more complicated than that, think of it like this. Everyone has a soul, just as everyone has a magical core. The core is what defines your power level and whether or not you qualify to be considered a Muggle, a wizard, or a Squib. Some people, like Lord Longbottom, barely met the requirement to be considered a wizard, but I assume his power level has grown a bit since then." Moony explains, pausing every now and again to take a bite of eggs or toast.

"So, how exactly do you determine a power level?" I inquire, chewing on my bacon with a million thoughts running through my head. 'Guess this is how Hermione feels.'

"There's a spell, or a potion if the person is more susceptible to one or the other. The spell yields better results though." Rico quips happily from his spot, popping into the conversation once again.

"Could you do the spell on me?" I ask excitedly, curious to see where I fall on the spectrum. Moony chuckles as he draws his wands and makes a slightly complex symbol over my chest before mumbling some Latin under his breath. I glance around confusedly and then up at Rico who holds up his left hand, palm facing him. I mimic his position and study the numbers written in black across my skin, not sure what the hell they mean. I hold my hand out to Moony and Rico as they lean over simultaneously to see my rating. Rico sucks in a breath as his eyes widen almost comically, further confusing me as to what it means.

"671, a very powerful wizard indeed, Har-Hadley." Moony states, messing up with my name a bit but it's been a day so I can't really get mad at him.

"Does our power level grow, ever?" I ponder aloud, watching the numbers fade away as I get up to wash and put away my dishes.

"Oh yes, especially through your years at Hogwarts. Mine grew from 371 my first year to 584 last I checked, which was two years ago." Moony replies, bumping me out of the way to wash his own dishes, making me chuckle and run a hand through my hair. I take Rico's dishes as he checks the time, jumping up and practically running out of the door so he's not late to work. Once all the dishes are done Moony and I head down to the hella empty library, taking a seat at one of the chairs and crossing my legs under me. Moony grabs two books off of a partially filled shelf and tossing one over to me. _The Theory of Magic_.

"You'll need to read this by tomorrow at four, our next book lesson. This will be just like class, but no essays, those are a pain in the arse to grade." He explains as he hands me a sheet of parchment, ten questions written in neat scrawl.

"These will also be answered by then, and whatever is wrong will be a Stupefy on your arse." He adds with a smirk, twirling his wand between his fingers, mischief in his eyes. "So what is today about?" I murmur, absentmindedly thumbing through the pages.

"Today, we'll discuss the theory of magic, and depending on what time we finish I may teach you a new spell or two." He states, reaching over to pluck the book out of my hands with a chuckle, ignoring my startled 'hey'.

"No reading during my lesson." He admonishes jokingly, a glint of seriousness in his eyes that I take in stride, effectively learning my lesson.

"So, magical theory is all about how magic works…" Moony starts, the first words of a three hour lecture on how we do what we do.

 ***Time Skip***

"That's how magic, how wizards and witches, thrive." He finishes, smiling down at me from my position on the floor. After the first hour I got bored and laid on the floor to toss a ball at the ceiling while I listen, Moony asking questions every so often to make sure I'm still paying attention. I push myself off the ground and stretch my tired muscles, groaning deeply as certain things pop.

"Don't forget to read and answer the questions, Hadley. If you get done early I check them, but don't stress yourself over this." Moony advises, nodding to me before leaving the library. I relocate to one of the desks and flip to the first page while looking around for a quill. When I can't find one I settle for a pen and start reading, occasionally writing down answers for whatever questions I manage to find. It's about an hours read but with the questions it's more like an hour and a half, some of the answers being harder to find than others.

Once I'm done I fold the parchment into thirds and tuck it between the pages, rising out of the chair and heading back upstairs with book in hand. I stop by the kitchen for a Firewhiskey and then head up to my room, setting the book on my bedside table before grabbing my sketchbook and pencil. It takes a few minutes to figure out what I want to draw but when I catch a glimpse of the scar on my arm from my second year it just comes to me.

A lot of erasing and trying to make everything proportionate ensues, but then it's done and looks kind of decent. I sign my name at the bottom with the date and then toss the book onto the couch, sighing softly once I'm reminded that I have nothing to do. I summon the bouncy ball I was playing with early and toss it into the sky half-heartedly, utterly bored out of my mind. I'm about to go back to the library and grab another book when Rico bursts through my door with an excited smile.

"Hadley, guess what?" He shouts happily, a slightly crazed glint in his eye as he bounces in place.

"You drank too many Butterbeers at lunch?" I joke, sitting up and fixing him with a curious stare.

"No, the king is coming to the alleyway tomorrow to see how the alleyway is doing. That means you'll finally be able to claim being prince to the throne!" He exclaims, obviously not noticing me freeze, panic coursing through my veins.

"Rico, I don't want to be king." I state calmly, definitely not betraying the terrified screeching going on inside me. He stops bouncing as he cocks his head to the side, looking like a small puppy in his confusion.

"Why not?" He asks, clearly not understanding my life so far, but maybe that's cause I refuse to talk about it.

"Imagine being the Boy-Who-Lived, all that fame and hounding from press. Then add being a king, something I didn't ask for." I explain slowly, watching as his expression falls, finally getting my point.

"Oh, I think I get it." He mumbles, peering down at the floor as if he's deep in thought.

"So how do we keep the king away from you?" He finally wonders aloud, glancing back up at me and raising a brow. I smile slightly, glad to have a friend that would hide me from his king, and run a hand through my hair.

"I have no idea, I guess I'll just stay inside all day." I reply with a hopeful smile, thinking that maybe it could work. Rico fixes me with a kind of blank stare, the gears in his head turning loud enough that I can almost hear them.

"Maybe, but he is a Dracon as well, he might be able to sense you in some way." He supplies, brows furrowing in deep thought as he tries to find a plausible solution.

"Well, if he does then I'll revisit the issue, but there's not a point in stressing over it." I mutter, rubbing my face tiredly as exhaustion starts to creep up, the stress of being bored all day finally catching up with me.

"You're right, no point in making yourself sick with worry. C'mon, let's go make food, it always helps me!" Rico exclaims, grabbing my hand and pulling me off my bed, well trying seeing as how I'm a bit heavier than he is. After a few minutes of amusing myself watching him struggle to get me to stand I finally let my body go lax and be lead to the elevator. He pulls me into the kitchen and gently pushes me towards my chair, turning to the fridge and beginning to pull out things, nothing looking like it'll make something good.

"The best comfort food in the world," Rico starts as he pulls out a pan, "Is mac'n'cheese. Nothing, and I mean nothing, can or will beat it." I chuckle as he begins mixing shit into the pan and just delight in the delicious smell filling the air. It takes Rico about a half hour to make it but once it's done it looks amazing and smells even better, enough so to draw Moony in anyway.

We eat dinner with comfortable conversation, no mention of being the future king or the Boy-Who-Lived, just friends talking peacefully. Moony does the dishes tonight leaving me to go back to my room and take a quick shower, not enjoying the hot water like I want to. I turn the water off and dry off quickly, tossing the towel into a hamper and pulling on a pair of light blue boxers, a big difference to my usual black. 'Come to think of it, when did I buy these?'

I shake my head to clear my thoughts, not too interested in where I got the one random pair of sky blue boxers, and flop onto my bed. I doodle in my sketchbook, little aliens and UFO's that come to life on the page, but after a couple of hours I scrap them with a sharp hiss in parsel. I set my sketchbook atop the magical theory one and turn off the light, sleep easily coming to me after today.

Yet three hours later I'm back up, restlessness replacing my exhaustion and making me antsy. I cast an almost silent 'Tempus' and swear under my breath, it's almost ten, of course I'm not sleeping well. I went to bed at seven fuckin o'clock. I slip out from under the covers and grab a pair of shorts from my closet before heading downstairs to the gym. I finally notice the sort of tablet thing embedded in the wall.

The home screen is simple enough, three tabs on the side with one for lights, equipment, and miscellaneous. I press on equipment and watch as all the workout equipment slides into compartments in the wall, leaving the floor clear for anything that I'd want to do. I skim over the other options and tap 'Magical', jumping back as three stationary targets pop up, not expecting the sudden noise. I tap it once again and watch them retract back to their places, and then pressing the third one, 'Muggle'.

Regular punching dummies and bags, the tall wooden things with arms, and even a robot covered in padding. I hum softly as I revert everything back to normal, with all the muggle weight lifting equipment and head upstairs to the kitchen. I grab a Firewhiskey and take the elevator back up to my room, deciding to stand on the tiny balcony and take in the cool night air. I lean against the railing and watch the nightlife of the alleyway, the couples meandering through the street or the people just getting off work.

I sigh deeply as I think about what my life has become and step back inside, shutting and locking the door with a huff. I get back into bed and huddle into the blankets, determined to get more sleep rather than wallow in my thoughts.


	9. August 4th, 1996 - Thursday - 1996

Regular  
{Parseltongue}  
'Thoughts'  
Spells - italics YourFavTransboy/a-drakons-destiny/  
Just copy and paste into the search bar.

 **Chapter Text**

The next time I wake up it's late in the morning, almost eleven am to be precise. I forgo a shirt and head down the kitchen, Rico already gone to work and Moony nowhere in sight. I make a few slices of toast and grab a banana before sitting down in my chair. I grab the discarded newspapers, one of the Daily Prophet and Vertic's paper. I decide to get the Prophet out of the way and note that I'm on the front page, a picture of me from my fifth year anyway.

 ** **Boy-Who-Lived Still Missing****

 ** **Six days ago the infamous Harry Potter was reported missing from his home in Privet Drive. He hasn't been seen since and everyone is on the lookout for our Savior, no one knowing what danger he has gotten himself into. Whether he has been captured by Death Eaters or is in the midst of a major temper tantrum, we hope to see our Golden Boy safe and at home soon.****

 ** **For full story see pages 4 and 5****

I scoff and incinerate the paper with a wave of my wand and a muttered spell, watching that Skeeter bitch's lies burn. Temper tantrum my ass, they ain't seen a temper tantrum. I skim the Vertic Weekly but the only news there is on the king's visit to the alleyway, not something I'm too excited about though. I set that one back down on the table instead of burning it and finish my breakfast, deciding to look for Moony after I go grab my answered questions.

Once I have what I need, plus a shirt I didn't want but I don't want to make Moony uncomfortable, I head down to the underground levels. I check through each room but inevitably find him in the library, not really a shock when I think about it. Moony glances up when he hears me enter and smiles happily, setting the book he was reading down and walking over.

"Morning Hadley, you have your book I see, any problems?" He inquires, motioning to the book tucked under my arm with a nod of his head. I shake my head and pull out the paper, handing it over and watching as he studies each question in turn.

"Good, today will be a more practical lesson, so to the gym we go." Moony states, shoving me gently through the door and across the hall. He draws his wand so I follow suit and wait for further instruction, eager to see what we're doing today.

"We're gonna see if you can achieve wordless magic." I gape over at him as Moony pulls out a small ball from his pocket, maybe about the size of rock, and places it atop a stack of books he must have brought in before I woke up.

"I thought wordless magic was only practiced by really powerful wizards, like Dumbledore and Tom." I point out, running a hand through my hair and twirling my wand with the other.

"You're almost on par with them, last I remember Albus said he was a Sorcerer, but it's now coming to light that he lies a bit, so who knows." He replies, watching me for a second before smiling.

"You'll start with Wingardium Leviosa, nothing too difficult, but if you pick it up easily we'll try another." I nod slowly and take a deep breath before aiming my wand at the small ball. ' _Wingardium Leviosa!'_ I push what I think is magic through me but nothing happens, not even a little wiggle.

"It's gonna take effort, it won't be instantaneous Hadley, you'll have to work at it." Moony states with a chuckle, obviously amused by something. I roll my eyes good naturedly and try again, and again, and again with the same outcome. After about twenty tries I'm starting to feel a bit tired but not ready to give up, not like I would've before coming into my inheritance. I take another deep breath, shaking off my growing tiredness, and try once more. This time though, the ball wobbles and starts to hover a couple of inches off the books, but when I smile I lose the connection. A few seconds letter a feeling of utter exhaustion crashes into me, my limbs feeling to heavy too support myself anymore.

"Okay Hadley, I think that's enough for today." Moony suddenly says, moving to my side and wrapping his arm around my waist. I go to protest that I can keep going but when my stomach starts to churn I realize that's not the case. He leads me into the elevator and leans me against the wall as we ascend to the first floor. When the doors slide open he leads me to the couch, only bumping into the coffee table once, and lowers me as gently as he can onto the couch. I shut my eyes as a dull pain throbs in the back of my head and soon enough I'm out like a light.

 ** ***Time Skip*****

"Hadley, c'mon, wake up." A soft voice whispers in my ear, my eyes opening of their own accord to see Rico standing over me. He smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes, no, fear and guilt is the only thing in those bright orange orbs.

"We have guests." He states simply, grabbing my hand and pulling my still tired body up off the couch. I look around tiredly and settle on an imposing older man who just radiates power, his scent the only thing identifiable about him. He's the king. I bow my head respectfully, not sure what else to do seeing as how no one told me, and keep my gaze lowered.

"Ah, a Drakon that knows his manners, that's good. You can look up, boy, we have a lot to discuss." He states, his tone haughty and overall displeasing to my ears, sort of like Malfoy in first year. I raise my head and take in the man in front of me, salt and pepper hair with broad shoulders and unnerving smirk.

"Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, a Drakon. What a nice turn of events I'd say, such a powerful wizard to be the next king." The king says, the words sounding like they're only spoken to hear himself talk.

"With all due respect, I don't wish to be king." I state evenly, doing my best to keep my tone polite but inevitably regretting it when the king's eyes harden in thinly veiled anger.

"It is your birthright, and you will do as your told." He bites out, barely concealing the fury he must be feeling at being refuted by a "kid".

"My mum may have been a Drakon but she wasn't queen, and the world seems to be okay." I reply back, hoping it doesn't sound as sassy as I think it did, but from the way he's looking at me it must have.

"It seems we have much to discuss, so tonight you will join me for dinner at the castle and I'll make sure you know the facts." The king states clearly, leaving me no room to deny the invitation even if I wanted to, but defying him this early on doesn't seem like the best idea anyway. So I nod, send a small smile over to Rico who's obviously freaking out internally, and let the king lead me outside. On my front porch are two brutish looking lyncanths that bow their heads as we pass, clearly guards of some sort to the king if the crest on their jackets are any indication, and fall in line a few steps behind us.

The king suddenly grasps my arm in a tight grip and he apparates as we walk, the feeling even more disorienting than a Portkey in my opinion. When we finally land it's in a large foyer decorated in dark brown, black, and silver but noting the beautiful décor is not why I'm here. I'm lead to an even larger room with a long dark wood table with an ornate chair at one in and slightly smaller ones along the side, the king obviously taking a seat at the head of the table with me to his left.

"Did you know you were not meant to be born?" The king inquires, the question taking me by surprise.

"I'm sorry?" I reply, not too sure if I understood the question right.

"James Potter was not Lillian's mate, nor her chosen partner, but I believe I should start at the beginning of this story." He explains, pausing as two young, possibly teenage even, male elves stride in carrying trays laden with food. I regard the tray of fruits and cheese hesitantly, not trusting of a man who doesn't deserve it, but sipping from my goblet when I smell zero poisons or potions within it.

"When Lillian was five years old she was stolen from the alley while I made my semi-annual visit. One minute she was there and the next she was gone, the lingering scent of lilies the only thing in her place. We searched for years, but it was only after she was murdered did I find out she was placed in a muggle home and brainwashed to believe she was a lowly _muggleborn_." The king spits, the title leaving his mouth with utter disdain.

"If I may, you know my name, but I don't know yours." I state, slightly eager to put a name to the face of the man I'm starting to detest, because I have no idea what else to say.

"My name is Ezekiel Clarington, your grandfather and king to the world of creatures." He replies proudly, his tone showing how highly he thinks of himself and his position. I hum thoughtfully under my breath and run a hand through my hair, trying to think about my next question.

"So where do we go from this point on?" I inquire, hoping he'll leave me be seeing as how I'm technically an unwanted child but nothing works out in my favor these days.

"You will finish your schooling and then enter training to become my successor, and only when I deemed you ready will you take the throne. Until then, you will not bring dishonor to the Clarington name, if you do there will be grave consequences." Ezekiel states calmly, his voice betraying the threat lying beneath his words.

"And if I were to refuse?" I question hesitantly, not sure how I'm supposed to play this but knowing enough not to press my luck with the man.

"Then I would show you exactly why people fear me, in many different ways." He replies, his words clipped as if he's at his wit's end with me.

"Well, I shall be glad that I accept the offer. Once I have finished school I will acquiesce to becoming the next king." I utter out slowly, part of me knowing this is a bad idea and the other part of me knowing it was the only option I had at this time. I word my sentences carefully, using words I would never use in a casual setting, and fold my hands in front of me.

"Then we are in agreement, you will return to your house and I will be checking in periodically and monitoring your progress." Ezekiel states with a forced smile, the way his fangs press against his teeth showing that he's close to fury, or quickly getting there. I take his dismissal as what it was and head back to the foyer, tossing in floo powder and calling out 'Moira's Inn'.

As soon as I'm through the fire I come face to face with a pacing Rico, the closeness a bit disorienting as my skin crawls from the floo. I move towards the door without a word and hope he gets the hint, or at least understands where I'm going. I head home with Rico hot on my tail and once I'm through my door I let loose a loud string of curses. I ignore both Moony and my friend as I stride into the kitchen, still loudly cursing the king, and pull out a bottle of Firewhiskey from the fridge.

"Um, Hadley?" Moony cautions, keeping a fair distance between us and his neck bared, a sign of submission. I growl as all the anger that has been bubbling inside me finally flares and I know without a doubt that I'll break something if I don't let it out somehow. I brush past Moony with a frustrated growl, a clear warning to give me some space, and head down to the gym to punch something.

When the door slides open I stride down the hall and into the gym where I note that there's already punching dummies out. I slam my fists against the coarse material, a vicious snarl ripping its way from my throat as I shred the bag with claws I didn't know I had. They slice the bag in seconds, the sand from inside falling into a pile on the hardwood floor as I take in deep lungfuls of air, my chest heaving as I struggle to breathe properly after my little tantrum.

"Hadley?" I spin around at the sound of someone's voice, my fangs bared and ready to attack, but since it's only Rico so I put my hands down and fix my friend with what may seem like a cold glare.

"What?" I grumble, moving to the mini fridge beside the wall control and pull out another Firewhiskey, my other one lying on the floor after I threw it. I pull the top off with my teeth and throw back about half before turning back to my friend.

"What did the king want?" Rico asks hesitantly, his shuffling and aversion to eye contact a clear sign that he's probably a bit afraid of me right now.

"The presumptuous prick just up and assumed that I would take my 'rightful place' as king. Turns out my mum was his daughter, but she was taken when she was young and made to believe she was some muggleborn." I spit angrily, running a hand through my sweaty hair as I attempt to calm down just a bit, not wanting one of my only friends to be scared of me.

"And then?" He prompts, obviously confused as to why I'm here and not still with him.

"He told me once I finish school I'll start special training." I explain offhandedly, my thoughts more preoccupied with ways to get out of being king.

"I assume you're not gonna do that, right?" Rico states, a slight smirk on his face as he watches me pace.

"Oh no, I'm going to be the king's worst nightmare."


	10. September 1st, 1996 - Monday

Regular  
{Parseltongue}  
'Thoughts'  
Spells - italics YourFavTransboy/a-drakons-destiny/  
Just copy and paste into the search bar.

 **Chapter Text**

It's been a long month, very long indeed. Ever since my meeting with the king I've been training harder than ever to be at the top of my game. I hear my alarm go off beside my bed and reach over to slap the snooze button, mindful of my strength so I don't break it like the other ones. I run a hand through my messy hair and slide out from under my weighted blankets, already missing the comfort of sleep.

I stumble into my bathroom, flicking on the light switch with a wave of my hand and a mumbled spell as I step into the shower. I stand under the scalding deluge to wake myself up and quickly scrub down while absentmindedly humming. I turn off the water to leave some hot for the others and dry off will a fluffy towel, tossing it into the hamper as I pass by. I enter my closet and pull on a pair of fresh boxers while I decide on what to wear for my first day back, my first day back as Hadley Clarington.

The worst thing about being found out by the king was his insistence of me taking back my last name, or what would have been my last name. I finally decide on number one and tug on the black skinny jeans, sliding the belt through the loops with a deep sigh. I slip my shirt on over my shoulders and grab my dragonhide boots instead of the Converse, feeling like they'd make a better impact than muggle shoes. I button my shirt as I step through the door once again and over to my bed, grabbing my trunk and setting it on my bed.

I do a cursory check to make sure everything is there before sealing it with a murmured spell in Parsel. I shrink it down before putting it in my pocket and button up my shirt, donning my cloak as I head down to the kitchen. I grab a bottle of Firewhiskey from the fridge as I finally take in Rico sitting at the table, a knowing smirk on his face as he watches me down half the bottle in one go. I sit down in my spot as he slides me a plate of food and begin to eat, only looking up when Moony walks in.

"Morning Hadley," He greets happily as he pours a cup of coffee, "Are you ready to go back? I know Drake and Trey are sad to see you go, especially since you will only train during the breaks." I feel a bit of sadness creep in at the thought of not seeing my friends, but more so at not being able to keep training. If I want to be the best I need to keep training. Drake came in about the second week of August, having talked to Rico about teaching me to use Muggle weapons whereas Trey showed up about three days later claiming he could also help. Apparently living a life on the streets builds up knowledge on muggle brawling.

"I guess so, I am more ready to start implementing my plans." I reply, running a hand through my hair as I get up to place my empty plate in the sink. I pull Moony into a tight hug as I get ready to take my leave, as it's nearing time to board the train, letting go after a few minutes to do the same to Rico. I nod once to my friends before apparating on the spot, a skill that came in handy once I got my license and learned to do it properly that is. I ignore the 'squeezed-through-a-tube' feeling as I pass through to the platform and appear at the end of the train.

I ignore the large throngs of people as I brush past them, only to stop when the world's most amazing scent reaches me. A strong yet sweet smell of mint, vanilla, and rain water fills me and all I want to do is find the source of it. I push past people a little quicker but once I find the stopping point there's no one there, just an empty alcove. I swear under my breath and resolve to look into it later, climbing aboard the train to find a compartment.

I end up back at the end and in the last compartment, coincidentally the biggest one aboard. I plop back into a corner and pull out a shrunken book from my back pocket, reverting it back to its original size with a muttered ' _finite incantatem''._ I bring my legs up to fully lie on the bench and read, giving myself something to do on the eight hour ride. I get halfway through _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ when there's a knock on the door, the scent from earlier seeping into the compartment and making me open the door, only to see Malfoy and his gang.

"Hello Heir Malfoy, a pleasure." I state, holding out my hand as he did in our first year, hoping he accepts it.

"You as well, I'm sorry, I don't recognize you though." He replies haughtily, his eyes watching me as I subtly scent him, and then shakes my hand in greeting.

"Hadley Clarington, or as you knew me, Harry Potter." I explain, amusement distracting me as his eyes widen at the mention of both my names, new and old.

"Potter?!" He spits, backing up a bit and looking up at my forehead, presumably to find the scar that's no longer there.

"Yes, but it's Clarington now, my mother's maiden name. I'd like to apologize for my behavior in our first year, I can now see that I brought this upon myself." I correct, finally using the etiquette lessons Drake and Trey insisted on. Malfoy and his friends watch me, their gazes making my skin crawl and want to make them submit to me as they should, but I am not a wild animal and I won't act like it.

"I accept your apology Lord Clarington, I would like to extend one as well, for being a right prat these past five years." The blond replies, but there's something in his eyes that bothers me.

"Accepted Heir Malfoy, please, join me." I state, moving back to my spot to allow him and the others to join us before the door shuts. Once everyone is settled Malfoy points out the others joining us, myself only knowing two of them after all.

"You know myself and Theo obviously, but the handsome Italian is Blaise and the gorgeous Slytherin Ice Princess is Daphne." He points out, his eyes getting a bit soft at Blaise but I chose not to comment on that right now.

"Pleasure to meet you as well Lord Zabini, Lady Greengrass." I greet in turn, turning up the charm as I smile, noting the way each of them shift almost unnoticeably. I run a hand through my recently trimmed hair and turn to Malfoy, drawing my legs up to sit cross-legged so I'm comfortable.

"I assume you have basic knowledge of creatures, correct?" I inquire curiously, hoping to broach the subject of their identities as well as my own.

"Of course, all purebloods are as we most likely have creature blood in our lines." Malfoy states, his dull grey eyes watching me curiously from opposite me.

"Then you've heard of a Dracon." I state simply, allowing them to put the pieces together themselves.

"That's why you smell unfamiliar, I've never met a Dracon before as they're only royalty and I'm the only creature in over a hundred years." Daphne mutters, her pale skin and subtle scent giving away her identity.

"Yes, I am next in line to become king, not by my wishes though. It's strange that there's a Vampire, Ice Nymph, Veela, and Dracon in one space as well. I can't seem to figure out the rest of your scent Malfoy, or I should say, I don't understand how it's possible." I say lowly, my tone soft yet hard, a definite show of my control.

"It's Draco, and that's because instead of going with the stronger gene, I got a mesh of Veela from father and Ice Nymph from my mother. I'm only half of each so I'm not affected by certain things or given certain gifts." Draco explains easily, the haughty tone from earlier replaced with a cool air of flippancy. We sit in silence for a bit, Theo and I reading quietly while the others play Exploding Snap.

We reach the halfway mark of our trip with the trolley lady coming by and all of us buying some snacks for the last half of the ride. I finish my book within the hour and wish I had packed another because now I have nothing to do.

"Hadley, now that we are...allies, what happens at Hogwarts?" Blaise inquires curiously, struggling a bit with what to call our newfound truce.

"Well, I won't be going back to the Gryffindors, or the Light anytime soon. I have a feeling that things will definitely change once we're back, no doubt about that." I state cryptically, not eager to reveal my hand so soon. They accept my answer as it is, but I can tell the discussion is not closed, not by a long shot.

This half of the trek passes quicker and soon we're pulling into the train depot. We step off the train decked out in our uniforms but instead of my red and gold tie that I'd usually wear I'm just in the robes. The carriage ride is silent and so is the walk inside until Professor McGonagall stops me, a sharp glare sending the others into the Great Hall.

"Lord Clarington I assume, or should I say Lord Potter?" She accuses gently, those cat-like eyes watching my every move as if she's about to pounce.

"I'm not going to ask how you figured it out, but yes, it is Lord Clarington now." I reply smoothly, hoping she doesn't press on the subject.

"Since you technically are here for the first time you will need to be resorted, so you will be standing with the first years." She states clearly, leaving me no room to argue as she turns on her heel and strides into the Great Hall with the firsties following behind like eager puppies. I feel all eyes on me as we walk in, me being the tallest and obviously unfamiliar to most of the people in here, and I almost crack a smile. Almost.

The sorting begins after the annoying song is sung by the hat and I am soon I am being called up to the stand. As I sit down on the stool that's a bit too small on me now I hear that gravelly voice in my head.

 _"_ _Ah, Lord Clarington, or should I say Lord Potter? It seems you are dye for a resort, you and many others."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?" I ask mentally, lowering my Occlumency shields a bit so he can see whatever he needs to see._

 _"_ _The old man wanted me to falsify certain sortings, he altered the charms on me and chose my responses to certain people. You, should have been a Slytherin no matter how much you asked me. That is not how I was created to act, I was supposed to put you where you NEEDED to be." The hat explains, the pieces coming together as to why I was put in the wrong house._

" _Well then, we best get on to it, place me where I need to be." I reply, ready when the hat yells out "SLYTHERIN"._

I pull the hat off and hand it back to a shocked McGonagall and step down to join my new house. I walk to the very end to join Draco and the others as the sorting goes on. We get to the end of the list and McGonagall goes to put the hat away when he calls out for us to stop.

 ** _"_** ** _ **It seems that we are in need of a resort, when you're name is called stand up. Hermione Granger, Ravenclaw. Ronald Weasley, Hufflepuff. Neville Longbottom, Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson, Hufflepuff. Luna Lovegood, Slytherin. And lastly, Parvati Patil to Ravenclaw."**_** The hat bellows, all those who stood shocked that they were leaving all that they've known the past five years. I risk a glance at Dumbledore who looks pissed as hell, the fury in his eyes barely contained behind his half moon spectacles. I smirk softly as I turn my head to the food that appears in front of me, eating slowly as I listen to the many conversations around the hall.

I scent the air cautiously as Neville slides down the bench a little closer and smiles over at me. 'Earth Nymph, interesting.' As well as his scent I smell something like at the platform, but it's totally different. It's like old books and toothpaste, a hint of cinnamon under all of it, and it's the only one that truly stands out in here. After the feast ends we're all sent to our house, or new ones for the resorts, leaving us Snakes to head to the dungeons.

As soon as we walk in Snape is there looming over us and glaring down at the first years. We all congregate around him and I even see some of the firsties even cling to their friends, probably scared of the intimidating man cloaked in black.

"Welcome to those who are new and those who are returning, this is Slytherin house. We have one rule here, if you decide to do something stupid, do not get caught. You reflect upon not only yourself but our house as well, so I hope for your sake you do not fail. Here you will find your true allies, only if you provide a strong front. Breakfast is at nine, do not be late." He drawls, turning on his heel with a swish of his cloak and leaving us to our own.

I move away from the firsties as the Head Boy and Girl explain simpler rules, standing beside Draco as I cross my arms over my chest. He nods and motions for me to follow as he strides down the hall where there's three door on either side and one at the end of the corridor. Draco leads us to the last one on the right side and pushes the door open to reveal another corridor, bloody school. All the doors are labeled with two last names and it seems I'm with Neville, a good idea to the other boy it seems as a look of relief passes over his face.

"I'll see you in the morning Hadley, Heir Longbottom." The blond intones, smiling softly as he goes into the room opposite ours, one he apparently shares with Blaise. 'Obviously something is going on between them.' I shake away my random thoughts for now and push our door open, glad that it's nothing like the Gryffindor ones. The walls are obviously stone with two four-poster beds on either side of the room, a desk at the foot of each, a bookcase beside the door, another door opposite this one, and two loveseats on either side of that door.

"Wow, guess it pays to be a house full of rich purebloods." Neville comments softly, awe showing in his eyes as he peers around the room curiously. I nod as I claim the bed on the left and pull out my trunk, enlarging it once again with the required spell. I set it on my new bed and select the level with the dial from the outside before opening it to find my clothes, pulling out my black shorts and t-shirt. I get changed quickly as Neville chooses to change in the bathroom and set my trunk beside my bed, sliding under the covers with a tired sigh as Neville comes back out and does the same.

"Goodnight Hadley."

"Goodnight Nev."


	11. September 2nd, 1996 - Tuesday

Regular  
{Parseltongue}  
'Thoughts'  
Spells - italics

YourFavTransboy/a-drakons-destiny/  
Just copy and paste into the search bar.

 **Chapter Text**

I'm up at five the next day to sneak up to the Room of Requirement to work out like I did back home and get back to shower by six-thirty. I get dressed in my new robes as Neville continues to snooze away and spell my hair dry, humming softly to myself as I loop my new Slytherin tie around my neck. I grab my trunk and turn to level one before opening it up to pull out my highly illegal messenger bag. I mean, just because I see why extension charms are illegal doesn't mean I have to like it.

Just before eight I wake Neville up and go through my stuff one last time, making sure I have everything. Wand holster, check. Knife, check. Wand, check. Bag, check. I glance up as Neville exits the bathroom, looking quite different in finer robes and emerald green. He slings his own bag over his shoulder and smiles with a sense of confidence I've never seen before as we step out the door. Draco and Blaise step out at the same time and smile politely, yet a bit reserved, as we fall in step.

"Morning Hadley, Heir Longbottom, sleep well?" Blaise greets happily, his tone totally different from his usual cool exterior.

"It's Neville, and I slept fine, thank you." Neville cuts in before I can speak, an equally reserved smile on his face as well. Seems we all have masks to don this morning.

"Me as well, much better than I ever did in the lion's den." I state quietly but with mirth , lowering my voice as we pass by a pair of first year lions, not wanting to start a fight just yet as we walk into the Great Hall. We take our places at the very end of the Slytherin table and wait patiently for the others before breakfast begins.

"Morning you guys, hope all is well." Theo chirps with a grin as he and Daphne come striding in, a smile on his face as he plops down next to Neville. I can feel the eyes on my back as we eat, the heirs to multiple houses sitting at one table and conversing like old friends obviously too strange to even contemplate, or that we're sort of normal people just talking.  
"It'd be better if people would stop staring at us." Draco replied dryly, glaring at someone behind us that stared at us a bit too long. I run a hand through my hair as breakfast appears and grab an apple, munching contently as I listen in on the multitude of conversations going on in the hall.

As breakfast nears its end Snape hands out our timetables for the year, his usual sneer in place as we compare schedules. Turns out Draco and I share all of our classes but I only have one or two with the others, something that saddens me as I won't get to see how well they perform, something I'll need to know sooner than I believe. I head down to the dungeons early for my first class, Potions with the Hufflepuffs. What fun.

I walk in and take a seat at the back before grabbing a cauldron from the shelves as others begin to join me. Draco strides in and promptly claims the seat next to me, something Ron doesn't like as he turns redder than his hair. Guess I need to pay more attention to my surroundings since I didn't even notice the ginger approach.

"Move it Malfoy, I'm sitting next to Harry." Ron spits out angrily, glaring at my new friend with the usual hatred.

"Go away Weasel, if _Hadley_ wanted to sit with you then he'd say so." Draco states coolly, a perfect blond eyebrow raised to challenge the quickly angering boy.

"His name is Harry, and he's my best friend!" Ron exclaims, a hint of anger flashing through me as he calls himself my best friend after he betrayed and stole from me.

"No, _Weasley,_ my name is Lord Hadley Clarington," I inform in a low tone, standing up to my full height, "I am Lord to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Clarington, a house far superior to you, you dirty Blood Traitor." I delight in the way fear fills his eyes, as my magic swirls around the room and begins to pick up Snape walks in, his eyes settling on the weasel.

"Weasley, ten points from Hufflepuff for disturbance of the peace. Take your seat." Snape states in his usual drawl, tone indicating he is not in the mood for our shit this morning. He points to the blackboard with his wand and I can hear him murmur a spell before our instructions for the day appear. I decide to get the ingredients we need while Draco prepares the cauldron. As I wait to get in the tiny store of potion supplies someone smashes into my back, shoving me forward into Susan Bones.

"Watch it Potter." Weasley spits, glaring at me as he passes by. I resist the urge to hex him till he screams and instead turn to make sure Susan is okay.

"Are you alright Lady Bones? My apologies,

I didn't see Ronald else I would've moved." I state gently, checking over her subtly to make sure there's no cuts or bruises.

"I am fine Lord Clarington, thank you for asking, but it should be Weasley who apologizes." She replies softly, smiling up at me as she takes her turn to gather her supplies. I smile to myself once she passes and get my own ingredients, mentally reminding myself to send out the letters for the Alliance meeting.

Once I have everything I need I head back to Draco and place the ingredients down on the table with a sigh. I slide back onto my stool and begin dicing the Lacewing Flies finely on the board while Draco makes sure it's stirred and added right.

"Did you mean it?" The blond whispers as Snape passes by our table, nodding down at our Polyjuice potion that appears to be the perfect color. 'Guess reading those books helped quite a bit.'

"Did I mean what?" I reply back, equally quiet though I know Snape may be able to hear us nonetheless.

"When you called me your friend, did you mean it?" He explains, not meeting my eyes as he adds the Boomslang Skin into the cauldron. I consider my answer for a second and decide honesty is the best bet, Draco most likely never having had that many friends.

"Of course, there is a war coming and life is too short not to have friends." I murmur back loud enough for him to hear, chuckling under my breath at the soft, almost unnoticeable, smile on his face. It's halfway through the class when things start to go wrong, because nothing is allowed to go right in my life, no, that's too easy.

I don't react quick enough to block the Moonstone going into the potion but I am quick enough to throw a wandless shield around the cauldron before it explodes. I'm panting by heavily by the time I'm able to let the shield down, not used to holding it for so long. Snape strides with anger clearly written on his face as he looks around for whoever threw it, but I have a feeling it was a certain red-headed weasel.

" . ?" The man utters, each word accentuated in a dangerous tone, his dark eyes roaming over the crowd of students. As Snape gets to questioning the students I turn to Draco, a need to protect washing over me as I look him over. After a few minutes of putting up with my fussing he smacks my hand away and points to where Weasley seems to have been caught.

"Class dismissed, get out." The entire class scrambles to leave as soon as the words leave Snape's mouth, the only sound is the muffled yelling once the door slams shut. I chuckle softly as up to Defense, waving to Draco as we split paths, me upwards while he goes back to the common room. It takes maybe five minutes to get to the defense classroom and then I'm opening the door, only to see my platonic soulmate standing behind a desk.

"Rico?" Said redhead glances up from his papers and smiles happily, running a hand through his hair as he moves towards me.

"Hey mate, guess I forgot to tell you about my new job." He jokes, a smirk on his pale face. I roll my eyes as I plop down in the front and slide my bag off to sit on the floor, flipping my friend off good-naturedly.

"Must have." I reply, leaning back in my desk chair as the door bangs open, rowdy Gryffindors waltzing in loudly as if they own the damn place. I shoot Rico a look that basically says 'we'll talk later' and slide over to let Blaise sit without him having to walk around. Once everyone seems to be here Rico claps his hands once to get our attention and gives a small smirk.

"Hey guys, I'm Rico Jaxon, it's a pleasure to be here. Welcome to sixth year Defense, here we'll learn the more complicated aspects of the dark arts and how to counter them as we near the upcoming war." Rico states simply, ignoring some of the shocked looks on the Gryffs faces. I chuckle softly under my breath, noting the way his smirk deepens a bit, obviously having heard me.

"Alright, partner up and move the desks back, also chuck those books to the side. Theory isn't going to help you in a practical fight." Rico jokes, helping move one of the desks to the side as the rest of us do the same. We get the floor open and pair off before awaiting further instructions, all of us eager to see how 'the new guy' stacks up to the other five we've had.

"Simple duels, the goal is to disarm your partner, that is all. If I see anything other than disarming them then you'll have a grand time in detention." He warns, leaving us to duel our partners until he says to do something else. I smirk over at Blaise as we ready our wands and then it begins, him sending a simple stinging hex my way. I easily step out of the way before firing off a barrage of hexes as well, one of the tickling curses catches him as he spins to the left. As he laughs out and holds his sides I summon his wand and mock salute.

"Good work, Hadley." Rico calls out from across the room, nodding subtly as he begins to critique Seamus and Dean. I toss Blaise his wand back and restart, only to have the same outcome, his wand in my hand. Rico gives us the last ten minutes to cool off and clean up, me taking the time to clean the dust off my robes and grab my bag.

I hear Rico dismiss the class and I sling my bag over my shoulder, heading down to the Greenhouses. I put my bag on one of the hooks with my outer robes and move to the spot I've had for the past five years, rolling my sleeves up as I go. We end up working with Mandrakes like second year for Snape, apparently Dumblefuck wants to be prepared for anything. 'Bit late for that.' I think bitterly, slightly annoyed that it took six fuckin' years for him to think about this.

I head down to the Great Hall once Herbology is over and plop down at the end of the Slytherin table, the first one here apparently. I grab a sandwich as I pull out my sketchbook, eating absentmindedly as draw a wolf, my mind going to Moony and then to Sirius. I glance up as Daphne and Luna sit down gracefully next to me, smiling happily as the others join us soon after.

"You draw, Hadley?" Neville inquires, nodding down to my sketchbook as I finish the outline, saving the details and shit for later.

"Yeah, new development, my friend thought it'd help after all the stuff I've been through this summer." I explain, running a hand through my hair as it falls down into my eyes. Neville hums softly as he loads up his plate, watching me when he thinks I don't notice. I slide my book back into my bag and slip it over my shoulder as lunch ends quicker than it got here.

I leave the castle and head down to Hagrid's Hut, not looking forward to this lesson as the half-giant will most likely try to talk to me. I feel someone smack my shoulder lightly and turn to glare at whoever it was, letting it fall when I see the familiar blond wearing his usual smirk. I smack him back with a roll of my eyes, making sure to pull back on my strength, and mock growl at him as I bare a bit of fang. Draco chuckles softly as we reach a small paddock filled with strange horses, winged horses to be exact.

"Wow, I wonder where the old coot got Abraxans, they're quite expensive these days." Dray murmurs from beside me, his voice slightly awed as he eyes the magnificent creatures.

Hagrid ends up letting us pet them, and boy was it amazing. There crimson eyes were a bit unnerving to some of the Puffs, but the beauty of their feathers and hide was more than enough to make us all smile. This class ends up flying by and soon we're heading back to the castle, finally getting away from Hagrid's prying eyes. While the others head off to their next class I stride down to the dungeons, eager to start my plans for the school.

I stride into my room past a couple of first years who ogle at me as I pass, going straight to my trunk and grabbing the letters addressed to the Alliance members. I make sure I have all of them before taking a walk to the owlery and handing each one to a different school owl. I hum absentmindedly as I go back to the castle for dinner, just listening to my friends talk as I'm not hungry. After dinner we all head back to the Slytherin dorm, quietly discussing how our first day back went with varying degrees of success.

I step back into my room just like I did an hour ago and quickly undress, leaving on my silk boxers and grabbing a white undershirt. I lean over to grab my bag from beside my bed and pull out a textbook from within, the new advanced Potions book. I read as Neville works with a tiny plant of his, something similar to a Bonsai but with a small fruit hanging from an even smaller branch,

"What are you working on, Nev?" I finally ask, my curiosity finally getting the better of me.

"It's a genetically modified apple tree, Hannah and Susan gave it to me for my birthday, but they won't tell me from who or where." He states simply, not taking his eyes of his tiny tree as he continues to trim it down. I nod to myself mostly and go back to reading, getting close to the end before Neville decides to sleep, and pull my curtains closed to continue reading. I cast a silent 'tempus' as I read, noting that after my transition I started needing less and less sleep. I make a mental note to research this later on as I finish my book and decide to do my best to fall asleep, not to keen on keeping Neville up all night with my restless shuffling, and finally close my eyes.


	12. September 3rd, 1996 - Wednesday

I wake up around four to head up to the Room of Requirement, not having slept well but it's not like I've never had sleepless nights before. I run through my daily workout routine and get back in time to get in a quick shower, and then I perch on the arm of a chair to wait for the others. I read through the Herbology textbook while I wait and apparently I'm so deep in thought that I don't hear my friends coming up behind me, not until one or two of them start chuckling quietly.

"Dude, you can't just sit and read all day, especially after you did it all night." Neville states, a smirk on his face as he runs a hand through his hair, raising a brow as I hop off the chair.

"I don't sleep well, so may as well be intelligent, or at least ahead in my classes." I mutter as a way of explanation, shoving my book back into my bag and follow my friends up to breakfast. I slide onto the bench with a sigh and grab my goblet, the beautiful goblet filled with the nectar of the gods, coffee. Coffee with a bit of Firewhiskey seeing as how I am technically an adult and the elves love me after my bit with Dobby. I swallow a mouthful of blazing hot coffee and almost moan at the taste, forgetting how much I needed this.

I scarf down a plate of pancakes and watch as the owls come down, all of the Alliance members turning to look at me, for assurance I guess. I give one curt nod before grabbing my bag and heading off to my first class, the first of an endless routine.

 ***Time Skip***

I finally get to my free period and almost sigh in relief when I get to stride out of the room of idiot lions. I decide to head to the library for a book on Dracons to pass the time until lunch but find not only the book, but also a familiar bookworm. I go over a quick list of pros and cons about talking to her before just saying 'fuck it' and walking over to her. I must have caught her in one of her reading trances because she doesn't give any indication of noticing me standing behind her and jumps when I clear my throat.

"I'm sorry, Lord Clarington, right?" She asks once she's more or less not about to have a heart attack, tucking a stack of books into the crook of her arm as she smiles up at me politely.

"Or, uh, Hadrian Potter. Actually, I think the full title is Hadley James Potter-Black-Peverell-Clarington." I reply casually, running a hand through my hair as she gapes at me.

"Harry, you're okay?!" She shouts, making me glad I carry a silence runestone around with me as we definitely would've been kicked out by now.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm fine. I feel like we should talk, are you free now?" I inquire, slipping my hands into my pockets as I hope she is.

"Free period actually, do you have anywhere in mind?" I smirk and pull her out of the library, her books falling out of her arms with a dull 'thump'. I drag her down to the

Black Lake and settle atop a large boulder under a normal willow, pulling her up beside me with ease as we become level with the branches.

"So, what happened to you, Hadley?" She asks softly, chocolate eyes staring back at me as I finally take in the scent of old books and toothpaste. Guess I've found another mate, my protective mate at least.

"I gained a creature inheritance, a rare one as it is," I start, running a hand through my hair, "I am one of the last Drakon on Earth, the last of a noble line. I didn't know this was going to happen, I mean, Merlin knows I don't need anything else like this in my life." I lean back against the tree trunk as Hermione watches me excitedly, almost like a puppy. "My mother was the daughter of the king of the creature world, stolen and placed in a Muggle home as if she was a Muggleborn. There's a lot to tell you but as we only have half an hour left, I'll keep it short."

"Wait, I just need to know one thing for now," She states, waiting for me to give the okay before continuing to talk, "Are you good, happy?" I smile softly, knowing that of course my best friend is worried more about my happiness than her curiosity.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm pretty damn happy." She smiles brightly up at me before slipping her bag over her shoulder as I slide off the rock, helping her down with a chuckle.

"You're really strong now, Hadrian." She comments off-handedly, leaning over to punch my shoulder as we head back up to the Great Hall for lunch. I mock outrage and bend down to pick her up by her waist, flinging over my shoulder with a low growl. She slaps my back as I tote her up the hill, laughing the entire time, and then pinches my side desperately. "Put me down right now, Hadrian Potter!" Doing as she asks, I drop her onto her feet and smirk happily.

"Go to your table, I'll talk to you later." I mutter, nudging her towards the Ravenclaw table as I make my way to the Snakes. I plop down into my seat and grab a sandwich, finally looking up to the expectant stares of my friend. "What?" Neville chuckles quietly as I stuff the sandwich into my mouth slowly, reaching across

"So Hermione's up to speed?" Dray asks lowly, raising a blonde brow at me from across the table as he glances over at said witch.

"I'm not even up to speed on everything, but she knows very little right now as I'll need more time to tell her all I know." I joke, tossing back a goblet of Butterbeer with a small smirk.

"That may be true, but you still have a lot to learn, while being able to tell just as much as you know." Theo replies wisely, his tone soft as if he rarely speaks anymore unless it's with us. I finish my food before heading up to my next class, leaving early to go over what I'm going to tell Hermione. I end up making an entire speech in my head on the way to Arithmancy, stepping into the room with a deep breath and confident

smile. I glance around for the professor and find her at her desk, glasses perched on her nose as she shuffles through essays with a grimace.

"Professor Vector," I start, smiling gently when she looks up at me, "I'm the student who's supposed to be testing in to the class at the end of the week." She eyes me for a second before pointing to one of the front desks, a sharp look on her face.

"You'll be observing till Friday, if at any point you decide you wish to go back to your old schedule then feel free to do so." She states clearly, watching as I pull out the course textbook for this year, a small smirk on my face as I remember the fact that I read the other three last week when Rico told me he got me this opportunity. ' _I guess I am turning into Hermione'._

I hear the 'Puffs before I see them, muffled footsteps and soft conversations as they come up the steps. I smile politely at Susan and Hannah as they walk through the door, both of them coming to sit behind me with matching smiles. I end up sitting alone as it seems the other 'Puffs aren't too sure of me just yet, my spat with Weasley most likely having come back to them already. I listen absentmindedly as Professor Vector goes over this year's syllabus and what she expects from us, wondering if I could just go ahead and get the test done with.

After class ends I walk leisurely to my final class of the day, Ancient Runes. I have a bit of experience with this because of Drake's help, so this class should be a breeze for me. I plop down into a seat at the front, Parvati coming to sit down beside me with a cautious smile. I nod respectfully as I lean back in my chair, listening to Professor Babbling say almost the exact same thing as Vector. I tap my fingers across my thigh softly as I listen, all of it just going to the back of my mind as I definitely have more important things to think about.

Thankfully this class is over quickly and I'm the first one out, meeting up with Dray and Blaise on my way to the common room. I toss my bag onto one of the chairs as I perch on an arm, glancing up when I see Luna and Nev walk in with small smiles. Luna places herself on the chair beside me, poking my shoulder with a chuckle.

"Like a bird, Hadley, or a dragon." She murmurs, that knowing look in her eyes that makes me truly believe she could be a seer. I accept Nev's offer of chess to pass the time, hoping I've gotten better than I was last year, but when you're piss-poor at best you can only get better.

"Pawn to A3," I mutter, analyzing the board closely and planning out for any attack, all those strategy lessons from Drake coming in handy. The game lasts to dinner, Nev finally capturing my king after a almost an hour of playing. I repair the pieces with a wave of my hand and a muttered spell, wondering in the back of my mind if my magic has grown much since the last time we checked.

We walk up to the Great Hall for dinner, a hushed conversation about our day flitting between our group as we take up our spots. Strange how after two days

everything has changed so much. I munch happily on my chicken as I hear Luna recount her Divination lesson, part of me wanting to roll my eyes as I remember how ridiculous that class was, but at least Luna has some inclination to the seer side of things. After dinner I linger at the back of the group as we head back to the common room, running a hand through my hair as I welcome the chill of the dungeon.

Instead of hanging out with the others, I go down to my room and flop onto my bed with a sigh, my skin crawling slightly as I pull off my clothes. I guess it's true about Drakon's preferring to go unclothed. If I don't have to wear clothes I am always in my boxers, maybe briefs if the feeling is more profound. I grab my sketchbook and just feel, my ears picking up the howl of a wolf so that's what I draw. I hear the door creak open slowly, my eyes still on the paper as soft footsteps slide across the floor, finally looking up when Nev breathes out a sigh of what I'm going to guess is relief.

"Nev, what did you think I was going to do?" I inquire with a smirk, raising a brow over at him as he undresses, without going into the bathroom for once.

"You seemed a bit annoyed so I figured it'd be best not to bother you." He replies, flopping onto his bed and looking up at me with a small smile. ' _Did I look annoyed?'_

"I'm good, I didn't know I looked pissy though. Guess that's my natural face at this point," I joke happily, closing my sketchbook in favor of an spell creation book. "I'm gonna get some sleep, but I'll see you in the morning." At his nod I draw the curtains shut and open my book as the lights go off, glad that my eyesight no longer sucks arse. ' _Maybe I need to invest in a flashlight, or a lamp.'_


	13. September 6th, 1996 - Friday

Man, I forgot how boring school was when I wasn't being chased by a madman. These past two days have been the worst of my entire school career, it's a monotonous routine of wake up and go to my classes. Today though, today should be interesting. I have my Alliance meeting at four-thirty in the Room of Requirement so that ought to be fun.

I walk down the corridor to the Potions room and sit down in the back, nodding up at Snape as I do so. I hear the footsteps of the 'Claws and Snakes before they walk in, the perk of having heightened hearing. I pull my book out from my bag as the door opens to reveal the crowd, 'Mione at the back with my group. Dray sits down beside me with Theo and 'Mione in front of us, both of them in deep discussion about a nerd thing.

"Like two peas from the same bookworm pod," Dray mutters quietly, a small smirk on his face as Snape tells us to get to work once the directions on the board. I set up the cauldron while Dray gathers the ingredients for the Draught of Living Death, a

potion I hadn't heard of before this summer. I make quick work of preparing everything as time begins to pass quicker than I expected, heat growing in the room from all the fires as other students begin to shed their sweaters and roll up sleeves. ' _Jokes on them, I have an unnaturally low body heat'._

We manage to finish our potion with ten minutes to spare, Snape motioning for me to join him in the store room as I turn in the vial of our potion. I set the small vial onto his desk as I pass, stepping into the back room as he fixes me with a cold look once I shut the door and cast the _muffliato_ charm.

"Were you serious about welcoming Death Eaters who don't wish to serve the Dark Lord anymore?" He asks quietly, still keeping his voice low despite the spell I just cast.

"Of course, I don't make promises I won't keep." I reply softly, crossing my arms over my chest and sighing quietly. "Have you found someone who's interested?"

"Yes, but they've asked me not to divulge their name so you don't judge beforehand." He states in that low tone of his, his face impassive as he waits for me to most likely torture him for what I want to know, but that's not my style.

"I accept that, when and where do they want to meet?" I see him release the breath he must've been holding and run a hand through my hair, wondering how I can make him see I'm nothing like Voldemort. ' _That will come with time I suppose.'_

"Over Yule, they'd like to meet somewhere private yet secure." I nod my understanding and hum softly as I think about where we could meet.

"I'll think on it and get back to you as soon as I can, just let them know they have a place within my legion or I can get them somewhere safe." I mutter, already thinking about a million other things. Snape nods curtly and cancels my charm before opening the door, stepping out behind him and striding back over to Dray as class ends. He hands me my bag silently as we walk out the door, waiting for the others to be out of hearing range before speaking.

"What did Sev want?" I raise a brow at the nickname and turn to face him as we head up to Ancient Runes leisurely, him having a lesson and me having to test into the class.

"I'll explain it to all of you later, the rest of them should probably hear about it as well." I state quietly, adjusting my bag as we reach the door and subsequently drop the subject for now. I end up taking my test in an empty classroom and finishing in about ten minutes as I know most of the answers, using logic to figure out the ones I don't. She comes back after about half an hour to check on me, surprise showing in her eyes at the fact that I'm already done.

"You are either really smart or really stupid," She mumbles, taking

the parchment back and letting me sit in on the rest of the lesson as we only have maybe 45 minutes left till lunchtime. I read the textbook for next year, not having anything better to do as I only need four hours of sleep per night, so I spend my time studying. Merlin, I've turned into 'Mione.

Once class ends Dray and I head down to the Great Hall for food, meeting up with Nev and Blaise around the third floor. We all plop down in our normal spots, Blaise and Luna on either side of me as I scarf down some sandwiches, suddenly very hungry. I listen to them talk about their classes, throwing in comments every now and then. I leave lunch early to get to Charms class, one of the easier classes in my schedule, and sit down in the front row with my essay ready to turn in.

I hear the others walking up the stairs, Dean coming to sit beside me with a hesitant smile on his face, almost as if he expects me to snap on him. Instead, I greet him with a soft smile and ask how the others are doing.

"Colin misses you, obviously, and Gin's still pining after you like some lost puppy. Seamus, he's good as well, always real happy and joking." I note the dreamy look on his face as he mentions Seamus, mentally going over the past five years living with them and realizing that they are hella gay. I mean, damn, I'm oblivious.

"You two are cute together, better than any other couple in the school." I see his face darken a bit at my words, chuckling softly as Flitwick begins to collect essays. I brush my hair from eyes as Dean regales me with tales of soccer matches he couldn't believe I missed, not knowing that I no longer live in the muggle world.

This lesson manages to pass by quickly while conversing with Dean, something I missed when it wasn't there. Herbology is next but it's the second easiest class I have so I get through the class by listening absentmindedly to Sprout. I walk to the Room of Requirement instead of going to the common room like usual, getting there early to set up for the Alliance meeting, and by set up I mean rehearse what I'm going to say to the others.

I sit down at the head of the long table provided by the room, laying my hands atop the table as the door creaks open to reveal Nev and Susan. They both sit to my right, Hannah and Ernest shuffling in seconds behind them. I wait for everyone to settle into their seats before taking a deep breath, starting the first Alliance meeting.

"Thank you for coming today, I know you're probably very busy with getting back into the routine of classes, so I'll keep this short. I'm bringing the Alliance back as we are nearing war and we need to band together, but I am not part of the Light nor the Dark. I am of my own side in this war, if you wish to leave, be my guest but know that if you choose to stay know that anything spoken will not leave this room." I state simply, glancing around the table at each of them, though no one moves or says anything. "I'll answer your questions, but there are some that I cannot for a multitude of reasons."

"Are you dark now as well," Ernest bursts out, turning beet red once he realizes what he said. "Sorry, um, are we no longer following Dumbledore?" I chuckle softly as he reiterates my question, tapping some Twisted Sisters song onto the table.

"No, _I_ do not follow Dumbledore, but if that's the decision you make then I accept that. After all, I don't have anyway to offer proof of his misdeeds, not on me anyway." I reply, fixing Ernest with a small smirk and the hope that he takes it as the joking honesty it is.

"I choose not to voice my side as I don't exactly have one, so if you're offering a better option, Lord Clarington, I'm in." Heir Macmillan jokes back, running a hand through his wavy blond hair with a small smile.

"Me as well, also Luna as she's voiced an interest in being on your side." Nev throws in, following my eyes to study the girls with raised brows.

"Well, we're in of course." Hannah snarks, a part of me remembering the meek girl from my first year who rarely spoke out.

"I guess I should tell you what happened over the summer then." I start from the beginning with Sirius's death, going through to my transformation as they don't need to know about my allies or my meeting with the creature king. The meeting ends at the start of dinner leaving us to rush down to the Great Hall, getting ourselves together before striding inside confidently. All eyes are on us as we head to our respective tables, the rest of our group waiting patiently for us to sit before asking why we were with the others.

"Alliance meeting, as the rest of you aren't apart of it I can't disclose anything." I state with an air finality so they know the subject is closed. Thankfully, they take the hint and don't broach the topic anymore, something I am very grateful for. I ask about their days as we eat, absentmindedly going through a possible schedule of meetings as we'll need one.

As soon as dinner's over I follow the others back down to the common room, eager to shower and do my best to get some sleep. I take the bathroom first, as Nev wants to play a game of Exploding Snap with Blaise, and quickly strip off my uniform. I slip under the scalding spray of water and almost let a groan fall from my lips, the heat soothing my aching muscles. I stand there until the water turns cold, washing quickly once it does and hopping out. I dry off before wrapping the towel around my waist, not bothering to reapply my glamours as I thought Nev was in the commons. Boy, was I wrong. Nev stands in the open doorway, Dray and Daphne behind him with matching expressions of shock.

"What the hell?" I chuckle quietly as I step over to my trunk, pulling out my clothes before dropping the towel. I ignore the gasps behind me as I slip on a pair of silk boxers, turning to face them again with a small smirk.

"I am a Drakon, something you should be familiar with as you are all creatures. I hope you understand, my status changes nothing about our friendship." I mutter, running a hand through my damp hair as they regard me quietly. "I know that being the next king is strange, but again, my goals in life are singular in the fact that I plan on

eradicating the evil from our world. I know, that some things will never change here, but one thing that will be different is the acceptance in our world."

They stare at me for a moment, gaping more like, and then the other two leave me with my roommate. Nev is silent, almost deathly so, and then looks over at me sideways. "It doesn't change anything Had, nothing to me." He states simply, leaving me to think on that as he takes the bathroom. I take a deep breath as I flop backwards onto my bed, barely managing to draw the curtains before I'm out like a light.


	14. October 31st, 1996 - Thursday

' _Man, school fuckin' sucks. Especially when I don't even need to be here, as I am technically two years ahead of my school testing'_. I glance up from my book as the others join me for lunch, raising a brow at the weird way they seem to dance around me. I ignore it, not really in the mood to start something until they keep glancing at me when they think I'm not looking, so I just kind of snap.

"What the hell's wrong with you guys?" I snark, brushing my hair from my eyes and arching a brow at my friends.

"We don't really know how you feel on this day, you know, 'cause of your parents." Nev explains, scratching the back of his head awkwardly as if I'll bite. Not my thing if I'm honest though.

"Yes, my parents died today, but it doesn't mean I'll suddenly snap on you guys in a burst of anger." I state, glaring at them mockingly before heading off to my next class, an apple in hand as I pass. I step into the potions classroom with a tired sigh, slightly exhausted as I've been working non-stop to perfect my wandless/wordless magic. I haven't slept in three days and it seems that I am currently running on the bare minimum of energy I have.

"Potter, my contact that wishes to leave the Dark can meet tonight. Are you available?" I turn to face the brooding man and give a sharp nod, running a hand through my hair with a sigh.

"I can, what time are you expecting him?" I mutter, dropping my bag to the floor as I slide onto my stool with a slight groan of pain. I may or may not have rolled the wrong way in a mock duel and fucked up my shoulder.

"Midnight, at the earliest, but come by around eleven." He drawls, watching me closely as I make a mental note to be back here by that time. Lions rowdily burst through the door, effectively ending our conversation, and I give him an almost imperceptible nod as class begins. Dray sits down gracefully beside me, ever the picture of dignity and poise, wearing that usual smirk of his.

We make it through the class with ease, both of us winning the bottle of Felix Felicis, but in the end I just give it to him. I already have the best luck in the world, no need for it to get better, ya know? I decide to go for a swim, a spur of the moment thought that will most definitely end badly, kind of like the rest of my life if I'm honest. I take my bag back to the common room before ambling down to the Black Lake, thinking some song I heard under Dudley's window before I left.

" _We're no strangers to love, you know the rules and so do I. A full commitment's what I'm thinking of, you wouldn't get this from any other guy._ " I sing, stopping at the rock underneath the tree where I spoke with 'Mione, stripping off my uniform and placing it atop the large boulder. I take a deep breath before striding into the cold water, my body immediately adjusting to the abrupt change in temperature as I stride in up to my waste.

" _I just wanna tell you how I'm feelin', don't tell me you're too blind to see. Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.'_ I let the rest of the song end there as I mutter the lyrics under my breath, finally ducking under the water. I swim through the freezing cold water, my arms feeling a bit stiff as I head to the very bottom, shocked that my lungs are keeping up.

As my fingers skim jagged stone at the bottom I feel the familiar feeling of not being able to breathe properly setting, swimming back up to the surface quickly. I break through and gasp for air, brushing my wet hair from my eyes, gulping down air as if it's my last. I float on the surface, sun glinting off the dark water as I just let myself drift off farther towards the middle.

I stay out on the water until the sun begins to set, knowing that I need to get back before the others start to flip out. I dry off with a wave of my wand and slip my trousers back on, slipping my button up on over my shoulders before heading back up to the castle. I tuck my tie into my back pocket as I walk, remembering the fact that I didn't button my shirt back when I got out of the water when most of the hall turns to gape at me. I also may have forgotten to reapply my glamours. Oops.

"What's good guys?" I inquire curiously, feeling quite relaxed after my swim and grab a plateful of food.

"Where've you been, Had?" Blaise asks, answering my question with one of his own.

"Swimming, you?" I snark, digging into my dinner with gusto as I am starving after my time in the lake.

"Swimming, in the lake?" At my nod the others gape at me like it's so crazy that I went for a quiet swim.

"It's 25 degrees outside, why the fuck would you swim?" Theo exclaims, raising a brow up at me from across the table.

"I do well in extremes so I decided to go relax a bit, I think I deserve that after dealing with people's bullshit all day." I state in way of an explanation, finishing my food and fixing them with an unusually sardonic smile as I leave the hall, not in the mood tonight as I already have plenty to worry about.

I walk down to the common room while wondering who Snape's contact is, going through a list of people in my head when I note the subtle silver glow around my trunk, only visible to my eyes. I press my thumb to the lock and let it read my blood, knowing that if I was in any other house and someone saw me I'd be in Azkaban quicker than I could disarm them. I glance through the numerous unread letters before noting the familiar Gringotts seal on one of them. That is most likely important.

Lord Clarington,

I'd like to start off by apologizing for the delay in getting your story out. There were certain complications that arose and we haven't been able to deal with them until a few days ago. I hope you enjoy tomorrow's front page news, may your gold be prosperous.

Sincerely,

Ragnarok

I hum thoughtfully as I reread through it once more, making a note to reply to it in a bit. I decide to take a shower, wash the lake water off me as it probably doesn't smell too good, the scalding water a stark difference to my chilled skin. Once I'm done I just half-heartedly wrap a towel around my waist and head back out to my trunk. I slick my hair back and out of my eyes as I pull on a clean pair of jeans, deciding on another button up as I want to make a good impression.

I check the time, almost nine-thirty, which means I have almost two hours before I can go speak with Snape so I grab my invisibility cloak and sneak up to the Astronomy Tower. I lean against the rail with a soft exhale of breath, deciding to just say ' _fuck it_ ' and hop over said rail, sitting atop the rail this time and just studying the stars. I point out the ones I know like Cassiopeia and Orion, those unfortunately being the only ones I know beside the Dippers.

I end up spending all of my time outside, the night air calming to my very pissy mood as of late. I let the cool wind dry my soaking wet hair as I swing my legs to and fro, thinking about my classes and whether or not I could legitimately drop out. I wordlessly cast Tempus as the night progresses, sliding back over the rail as I see I have ten minutes til midnight. I practically sprint down to the dungeons and take a second to

compose myself before knocking on his door sharply, running a hand through my messy hair to try and tame it a bit.

The door opens to reveal the dark professor still in those damn robes, something I'll never understand at this point. "Potter, good, come in." I do as told for once and stand by the door in case I need to make a quick getaway. Never know what's going to happen. "He's not here yet but give him a few minutes." True to the gloomy man's word, maybe ten minutes later a slender man steps out from the fireplace. If the blond hair wasn't enough to make me a bit apprehensive then his scent should have, Merlin his scent is wonderful. Like, vanilla and the forest after it just rained, amazing.

"Severus, what is that smell…" The beautiful man trails off as he sees me, his silver eyes darkening and mouth slightly open. He takes a step closer to us, his head tilting almost imperceptible to the side, a strange look in his oh-so captivating eyes.

"Lord Potter, it's a pleasure to see you again." Lucius Malfoy practically purrs, holding his hand out to me as if we've never met before, or I guess in respect.

"You as well, Lord Malfoy, especially under better circumstances." I reply, stepping forward to shake his hand and resist the urge to jerk back as a strong shock goes through my entire body. I pull back after a few seconds, turning to Snape with a small smirk. "Please tell me you have alcohol." I note the slight twitch of his lips as soon as the words leave my mouth, part of me ecstatic when he pulls out a bottle of Firewhiskey. As soon as he hands me the tumbler I down the entire thing before turning to face Lord Malfoy once again.

"I've been told you want to join me, or at least be kept safe. Tell me what you want." I state, running a hand through my hair as both of them take a seat on the couch, leaving me to the armchair.

"The Dark Lord has invaded my home and wants to make Draco a death eater as a consequence to my failure in the Department of Mysteries. I cannot let my son make the same mistake I did years ago, but who the Dark Lord is now is not who he was. He had ideas, _sanity_. It's no excuse but it's all I can say, and I hope you can help me, Lord Potter." Lord Malfoy murmurs, not meeting either of our eyes as he explains why he wants my help, and who am I to deny my mate after all.

"Of course I'll help you, you can either join my side or I'll hide you away somewhere. The choice is yours, do not think I'll hold you to it." I reply smoothly, fixing him with a curious stare as I wait for him to actually look up from the floor.

"I don't think that throwing myself into another side after just leaving one is a good idea, so you're help escaping is enough." The blond states quietly, finally glancing up at me under long, silver lashes with such hope in those grey eyes that lets me know I'll never be able to resist him.

"I have a place for you to stay, but it is most definitely not a mansion and there is no house elf to assist you unless you bring your own. There is also another person living

there, Remus Lupin. If you have a problem with that, speak now or accept the portkey I'm about to make." I explain quickly, pulling a small stone from my pocket and charming it with the proper word.

"I can bring my wife, correct?" I arch a brow at that strange question, unsure if he's actually serious but end up just nodding slowly.

"Of course, being my soulmate doesn't mean I'd leave Lady Malfoy to the wolves. That isn't who I am, nor who I plan to be." He stares at me for a second, almost as if he doesn't believe me but then he mimics my nod with his own.

"Then yes, I will stay wherever you want." I hand over the portkey and make sure he understands what will happen.

"You won't be able to leave my place, at all. I won't be able to speak with you apart from letters and then those may be sporadic at times. Are you sure you want to be there?" At his nod almost hesitant nod, I slip off the armchair and stare down at him with what I hope is care.

"Then get there as soon as you can, the activation code is 'Mischief Managed'." I nod once to Snape as I head to the door, slipping into the hallway with a quiet sigh. ' _I just found my soulmate.'_


	15. November 1st, 1996 - Friday

Enjoy the most belated chapter ever. Updates will be on Saturdays from now on so that's cool. Enjoy!

/krulccigzgkvf5

* * *

I'm up the next morning to run out my feelings around the Black Lake, part of me wanting to swim but deciding that'd probably be best for later. I manage to lose track of time and barely get back to the school before the end of breakfast, foregoing food for the sake of a hot shower. I wrap a towel around my waist once I step out of the shower, smoothing my hair back as I pull my clothes out. Once I'm dressed I plop down at my desk to try and draft a letter to Lord Malfoy, something that is harder than I thought as it takes most of my free period to finish.

 _ **Dear Lord Malfoy,**_

 _ **I want to apologize for leaving so abruptly last night, it was rude of me to do so. I think we should talk about everything, about us. I know you most likely didn't expect me to be your soulmate but I promise I'll never keep you from what you want. I'm not your keeper, but your mate, and that means I give you every opportunity available to you. It was truly nice to see you again, Lord Malfoy.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Hadley Potter**_

I tuck the letter into my bag as I head up to Charms before I'm late, managing to not run into any of the others as I walk into the classroom. I run a hand through my hair as Dray slips in beside me, a weird look on his face as he smiles at me, albeit hesitantly.

"How are you, Had?" I arch a brow at the strange question and glance down at myself to make sure there's no blood or anything because the way he's speaking you'd think I'm bleeding out.

"Just grand, what's wrong?" I see him withhold a slight grimace as he pulls something from his bag, a dark chuckle working its way through my mouth before I can stop it when I see what it is. "Ah, so the information on Dumbledore's corruption really was in the paper, wonderful." I state cheerfully, taking the offered Prophet and reading the front page almost gleefully.

Albus Dumbledore: Dark Lord

Following the disappearance of Harry Potter, who we now know is Lord Hadley Clarington, an investigation was set up. It seems that the leader of the Light has a few skeletons in his dark closet, one of them being that he let our Boy-Who-Lived stay with Muggles. Not decent Muggles either, the worst sort actually.

See Pages 2-3 for more information

"Are you saying it's true? Dumbledore left you with muggles?"At my nod, my eyes still ghosting over the article, "Abusive muggles?" I glance up from the Prophet and shrug half-heartedly, smirking slightly as this is going exactly how I needed it to.

"I wouldn't consider them to be abusive per say, just negligent." I reply casually, turning to see Flitwick walk in with a ominous expression on his face as he meets my eyes.

"Lord Clarington, the Headmaster would like to see you." I note the saddened look in those eyes as I pass, not knowing if they're for me or the Headmaster. I take my time walking to the old coot's office, thinking over all the things I plan to say. I get to the spiral staircase but instead of having to say some inane password, they move without a sound besides the almost inaudible creak. I walk up the steps to the old man's office, running a hand through my hair before shoving the door open rudely. 'After all, the prick doesn't deserve my respect.'

"Ah, Harry, good. Please, come sit, m'boy." I raise a brow at the usual grandfather tone, not missing the slight edge to it as I stand just behind the chair, arms crossed over my chest.

"You can call me Lord Clarington, and I am not 'your boy'. Say what you want to say and let me get back to class." I snap, glaring sharply at the old fool as he loses the twinkle in those milky blue eyes.

"I'd like to discuss this morning's addition to the Prophet. I'd like you to tell Ms. Skeeter to retract her statement." Dumbledore states simply, clasping his hands in front of him atop his desk as if he holds any power over me.

"I don't think I will, I must not tell lies after all. Everything she said was true for once, and it's high time everyone sees who you truly are." I whisper menacingly, leaning against the back of the chair and smirk darkly. "You have no control over me, especially once I let everyone know exactly how much you've fucked up."

"Harry, please think-" Before he can finish his plea the fireplace lights up, Auror Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt stepping through seconds later. They take one look at the scene before them before the imposing woman is striding over to haul Dumbledore out of his chair.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you're under arrest." Susan's aunt states, jerking the prat to the fire while Kingsley turns to me with a somber expression.

"Lord Clarington, if you'd join us that'd be great." I shrug slightly and follow through, stepping into a dark office that I assume belongs to Auror Bones if the picture of Susan is any indication. I fall into step behind the older auror as he leads me out of the office and down the corridor to an interrogation room. 'What fun.'

I sit down across from Kingsley and lean back in the chair, raising a brow at the darker man. "Ask me what you want to know, I have nothing to hide." I state softly, brushing my hair back as Kingsley takes his place across from me with a curt nod.

"Start with the first thing you can remember from your home life. We need to take your statement as Dumbledore will be tried with neglect." Kingsley explains solemnly, waiting patiently as I recall the first thing I remember from living with the Dursleys.

"As soon as I could see on top of the stove while standing on the stool my aunt had me watching over the breakfast, and if any got burnt she'd lock me in my cupboard with no food. One time she hit me upside my head with a frying pan, that was interesting to say the least." I mutter, a small smirk on my lips as I feel the familiar anger rising up within me at the thought of my relatives. "My cousin used to get his friends to beat up on me whenever he could, called it Harry Hunting. They were chasing me once and I managed to apparate onto the roof of my primary school, something quite hard to explain."

"So you would say that your aunt and uncle were neglectful?" I resist the urge to roll my eyes at the stupid question and just raise a brow at the other man.

"I didn't have a room of my own until I was eleven, I rarely got to go outside unless it was to do chores, and if you look at any picture of me from my first year you'd see that I was clearly under size by any standard. So, you tell me if they're neglectful." I drawl, running a hand through my hair out of habit.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kingsley deadpans, flipping through some file that was he must have summoned after I walked in. "And did you ever tell anyone about what was going on?"

"Yes, I told the Headmaster at the end of my first year as I wanted to stay at Hogwarts rather than go home. Until a couple of months ago I had no recollection of even talking to him about it as he had Obliviated me into believing it never happened. That's not the only thing he is guilty of though. Me and a number of other people had blocks on us, myself even having compulsions tethered to him and the Weasley clan." I explain slowly, leaning forward with my elbows resting on the table.

"Are you willing to testify in the trial?"

"Of course," I chuckle, pushing my chair back and rising to my feet slowly. "If that's all, I'll be going back to Hogwarts." At his nod I head back to the office I came from, flooing back to Dumbledore's office and deciding to take a look around as I'll probably never get another chance to do so.

I peruse through his bookshelves first, part of me wanting to nick the nicer titles, but eventually move onto the shelf of what seems to be miscellaneous things. I note the varying Sneakoscopes, a leather wand holder that looks older than the old codger himself, and even a leatherbound journal that looks similar to mine. I resist the urge to pick it up as that leaves prints, and prints lead to evidence, something I cannot leave behind. I slide past and stop in front of a small trunk that emits very powerful magic, nothing that isn't too powerful for mine though.

I murmur the spell and watch it pop open with an audible click, curiosity consuming me as I life open the top. The first thing I see is a wand, not just any wand though, it's meant to be my wand. It's my ancestors, the Elder wand. I pull it out and relish in the thrum of power that flows through me, something deep within me connecting to Antioch's wand.

"This is a nice turn of events." I murmur, shutting the box as nothing else could possibly interest me more than my new wand. I reapply the complicated spell Dumbledore used before making a quick exit, not keen on being found in the old coot's office by another professor.

I check the time as I walk briskly, heading to lunch where all eyes are on me as I walk inside the Great Hall. I plop down in front of Dray as the hall erupts in whispers that sound pretty loud with my enhanced hearing, smirking at my friends as I grab some food. I've been feeling ravenous since last night, maybe it has something to do with meeting my mate but I can't be sure.

"Hadley, is it true?" I glance to my left at Daphne and raise a teasing brow, my mood the highest that it's been in weeks. 'After all, everything's falling into place.'

"Would I lie about something like this?" My question is met with an eerie sort of silence, almost as if they're afraid to answer. "It's true, but don't make a big deal. This is step one of many, many leading to the end of this war, hopefully before it begins." I state quietly, peering around subtly to make sure no one's listening in.

"You don't want to fight in this war?" Theo inquires, studying me closely as he sets his book down gently.

"Why would anyone want to fight in this war? I know that there is a slim chance that we could fix the world without fighting, but I will hope until I have no hope left. If I have to fight then so be it, I will fight to protect my family until I can no longer breathe." I reply, finishing my chicken and look to each of my friends in turn. "In time, I will ask if you wish to join my side, but I would never make you. I plan to change this world, for the better I believe."

"I have stuck by your crazy arse for about six years, no point in stopping now, Had." Nev mutters, smiling up at me as I sip Firewhiskey from my goblet, a determined look in his eyes. I think about a witty reply but then lunch is over and I'm whisked away by Blaise to Herbology, my reply dying on my lips. I follow the Italian down to the greenhouses, rolling up my sleeves as we go.

As soon as we step through the door all conversations stop and eyes turn to me, a small smirk coming up to my lips as I we take our seats. I run a hand through my hair as Sprout starts on today's lesson, apparently working with Venomous Tentacula is a real good idea in a room full of idiots. We manage to get through the whole lesson with no serious injuries, the only one being some first year lion who tripped over the bench.

I split ways with Blaise as I head down to Potions, slipping into the classroom with ease right before class begins, slinking over to my seat with a smirk. I see Seamus and Dean glance back at me as Snape drones on about the essay that we need to write by Monday, something I am definitely not doing til Sunday night. We end up starting on Amortentia today, something I am definitely not sure the Gryffs can handle, but it turns out to be simple enough at the beginning.

"What does it smell like to you?" Dray whispers, not looking up from the ingredients he's preparing. I take a cautious sniff and am assaulted by the scent of Lucius from last night, but there's something else underneath, something I can't identify just yet.

"Like cologne and vanilla," I mutter back, part of me glad that I can just make my face impassive as I definitely would've been redder than Rico's hair had I kept my emotions unmasked. "What about you?" I ask softly, myself already knowing exactly who he's thinking about as he a blush tinges pale cheeks.

"A spring breeze, or the forest after it's rained." I raise a brow at that, wondering if Blaise really smells like that or if it's from a memory between the two. I let the conversation die there, deciding to finish the potion rather than talk about Dray's depressing love life. We manage to finish the potion in the nick of time and set it on stasis with the others until Monday, hoping ours doesn't manage to explode between now and then.

I head back to the common room with Dray, my mind on the scents from our potion as I we walk through the portrait hole. I see the others sitting in one corner so I decide to go join them, tossing my bag onto the floor as I perch on the arm of Nev's chair, ignoring them as they begin to chuckle.

"Could you tell us about your plans for the war, Had?" Theo inquires curiously, albeit a bit hesitantly as Drakon's aren't known for their lack of temper. 'No wonder I'm such a moody bastard.'

"Of course, what do you want to know?" I reply smoothly, resting my elbows on my knees as I lean my head on my hands.

"How do you want to change our world, for starters." Daphne states sarcastically, a teasing smirk on pale pink lips as she glances up at me.

"Well, getting rid of Dumbledore is the first step. After that I plan to infiltrate the ministry and get someone I trust in charge, most likely Kingsley or maybe Lord Malfoy. As I am to be the next king and I do have a few other titles, I will have quite a bit of sway in the Wizengamot once I graduate." I start, barely remembering to activate my silencing stone before continuing.

"Once I enter seventh year I will start actively recruiting, if it comes to a fight my people and I will be fighting both Light and Dark. I may end up leaving in my seventh year to prepare, I am not entirely sure just yet. If I don't leave then I'll be apparating to a private location to train with my people, that's actually another thing I will need to address soon." I trail off, my mind going to probable marks that will work for my allies.

"Address what?" I glance up from my internal musings and smile at Nev with as much seriousness as I can muster.

"I want to give my allies a symbol, not like the Dark Lord's though. Mine wouldn't tie a person to me magically, it would be kind of like an identification mark. It would prevent the wearer from spreading secrets, or doing things they've been ordered not to." I explain simply, hoping they don't take that bad.

"Would you be able to summon us?" I ignore Luna's 'us' and nod as I think it through, figuring that'd be a good idea.

"Most likely, I'll have to study up on branding magic before I attempt anything though. I think that I won't try marks until I have at least a hundred followers, as it will give me plenty of time to work on other projects in the meantime." I retort, brushing my hair back with a small smile.

"Well, guess I'll be the first one you mark." Nev states, his tone determined like he's joining me whether I want him to or not. "I don't speak for the rest of you lot, but I'll follow you to the end of the line." The soon-to-be Fae nods to me respectfully, holding out his hand as he rises from the couch slowly. I grasp his hand tightly, letting him pull me from my perch with a smirk, bowing my head to him as a brother would.

"I'm grateful, but until I ask it of you, do not pledge allegiance to me. Now, let's go to dinner as I am feeling quite ravenous," I exaggerate, dragging Nev to the door with my arm over his shoulder in a brotherly manner. We all head to the hall together, plopping down at our end of the table with matching smirks. 'At least only ⅔ of the students are gaping at me.'

Dinner is a quick affair, my group and I eating quickly and then striding back to the common room like a pack of wolves. I choose to rest in my room as tiredness begins to creep in, my eyes drawn to my glowing trunk as soon as I step through the doorway. I press my thumb to the lock and pull out an envelope with the familiar Malfoy crest on an silver seal. I grab a letter opener from my desk and slice the letter open, pulling out thick parchment adorned with emerald swirls and other little details.

 _Dear Lord Potter,_

 _You have nothing to be sorry for, so there are no worries between us. I agree that we need to speak but it will have to wait until you're off Hogwarts grounds, as I am not well liked there. My wife and I will be taking the portkey to your place tonight, and I truly thank you for this. Without you Narcissa and I would be trapped under the reign of a madman, so once we meet again I'd like to thank you properly._

 _I will be honest, Narcissa and I knew I had a second mate as I am a full Veela. I hope you understand that I cannot be away from Narcissa despite the bond we will come to share, it would physically kill me. I have so much more to say but I feel as if it's better said in person. Until then,_

 _Yours,_

 _Lucius A. Malfoy_

I reread the letter a couple of times to make sure I got everything, smiling a bit to myself as I set it into the read pile. I strip of my clothes as I think about all the things I want to say to him, someone I had hated not months ago. I feel strange on the inside, a part of my soul aching as if it already hurts to be apart from Lord Malfoy, or Lucius as he is my soulmate.

I plop down onto my bed with a soft sigh, reaching up to draw my curtains as I grab a book from my trunk. How to Become an Animagus 101. 'Better start on this project.'


	16. November 2nd, 1996 - Saturday

Regular

 **{Parseltongue}**

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Spells"_

As morning rolls around I take my leave to go do my usual workout, taking a bit more time to jog around the Black Lake. When I get back to the common room I take a quick shower to wash away the sweat and grime before getting dressed in pair of skinny jeans, forgoing the shirt for now as breakfast isn't for another hour at least. I exit the bathroom to see Nev getting dressed for the day, a small smile gracing his lips when he sees me.

"Morning Had, you coming to Hogsmeade with us? I mean, you did skip the last one to train, so I doubt the ladies will let you skip out on this one." Nev jokes, smirking up at me as he laces up his boots.

"I'll go, I need a break anyway." I mutter, about to grab a shirt when the door to our room busts open to reveal the others, all of them walking in and taking a place around our room. Dray flops down onto my bed, Daph and Theo on my couch, Luna and Blaise taking Nev's couch.

"Hadley, you're going to Hogsmeade with us whether-" I cut off the beginning of Daph's rant and smile.

"I already told Nev I'd go, chill out, Ice Princess." I state teasingly, ignoring the _icy_ glare she sends my way, a small smile peeking through her annoyance. I grab my sketchbook from my bag and slide onto my bed to lean against the headboard, sketching out the outline of the first thing that comes to my mind. I brush my hair from my eyes as I tilt my head down to get a better look at the paper, pretty much ignoring the conversation around me until Dray slaps the back of my head with a laugh.

"Mate, it's time for breakfast." I glance up at him strangely before wandlessly checking the time. ' _Well damn, guess it is time for food. Damn nine o'clock already.'_ I put my book down on my bed and slide off behind Dray, grabbing my favorite grey tank-top as I go. I make sure my card is in my pocket as we leave the common room for breakfast, bumping shoulders with Nev jokingly. ' _Damn, he's getting real tall.'_

When we walk in all eyes are on us like usual, but today it's most likely the combination of people seeing my marks and the Prophet's article yesterday. I absentmindedly munch on some toast as I listen to the girls discuss what they want to do once we leave, my only input being that we stop for chocolate.

"Working on any projects, Hadley?" I peer up at Theo and almost chuckle when he scoots back a bit. ' _Guess my smirk is dangerous.'_

"I'm thinking about becoming an Animagus, you?" I reply casually, running a hand through my hair as we all head out to the courtyard to start walking down to Hogsmeade.

"You know the risks, right?" Daph inquires, almost as if she doesn't think I planned ahead. She'd be right. I have planned nothing, but she doesn't need to know that.

"Yeah, partial transformation and all that." I mutter, smiling a bit as we step into the cold Scottish air. "I'm not too worried, I mean, I'm already pretty freakish."

"Just let one of go with you when you transform, just in case." Nev comments, ever the responsible one.

"Yes, dad." I retort, smirking at his mock glare as we start the trek down to the small village. I joke around with my friends about how dumb the lions are as we walk, my eyes drawn to my favorite bookworm walking a bit in front of us. "'Mione, c'mere!" I call out, watching her spin around in surprise with a smile. She eyes the other snakes wearily as we approach, but then replaces the look with a smile of her own.

"Hadley, nice to see you out of the castle for once." She teases, bumping shoulders with me as she joins our little group. "Nice to see you guys as well," She adds as an afterthought, not wanting to be impolite to my friends apparently.

"Pleasure to see you too, Granger." Dray replies, holding his hand out in what I'm going to take as a sign of remorse on his part, one which 'Mione takes readily.

"You as well, Malfoy. What do you guys plan on doing in the village?" I smile softly down at my best friend and easily slip my arm over her shoulder, after all, I am way taller than her now.

"I need sweets, Firewhiskey, and some new books." I state, knowing that getting books will definitely excite the small brunette. We get to the entrance of Hogsmeade and stop by Honeydukes first, all of us splitting up to get whatever we want. I end up grabbing one of everything in the hopes that it will last me more than two weeks, but that isn't happening so I leave the story with about a pound-and-a-half of candy. I pay for mine as well as 'Mione's when she glances over at Theo and Dray, knowing she'll want plenty of money for books.

"Hadley, what the hell?" She exclaims, slapping my shoulder harshly, but I mean with her ineffectual fists it's not like it hurts.

"Don't you want more books?" I ask jokingly, nudging her with my hip as I hand her the candy.

"Of course, but I can pay for my own sweets." I roll my eyes as we wait for the others by the door, popping a blood pop in my mouth with a hum. ' _Not as bad as I thought it would be.'_

"I can now appreciate your love of books, so I'll buy your sweets this time so you can further your knowledge. Call me a humanitarian, mate." I explain quietly, part of me wondering why I don't hate blood pops like I should, but not caring too much right now.

"Fine, but I'm buying your Butterbeer later." She retorts, the corner of her lips tilting upwards as the others get done. 'Mione and I end up going to the bookstore while Nev, Blaise, Theo, and Dray head towards Zonko's leaving the girls to go to Madam Puddifoot's. I search for books on the Animagus transformation, 'Mione wandering off elsewhere, and end up with twelve new books that are not just for the transformation. ' _Books are like a dark hole that I will fall through every time.'_

I pay for my books before shrinking them down to fit in my front pocket, chuckling when I see 'Mione's own stack of books. We decide to stop by Scrivenshaft's before meeting the others at the Three Broomsticks, both of us in need of a new quill as I may or may not have broken all of mine doing essays. ' _What I need to do is buy a damn pen. That would be the logical thing to do.'_

I get a quite expensive phoenix feather quill, the beautiful silver and purple feather catching the light as I shift. I buy another pack of pencils that Rico got me for my birthday as I only have one left, myself having a doodling habit when I don't want to do anything. Usually essays and the like. ' _They're a waste of my time anyway.'_

"Had, you ready?" I glance up at 'Mione from the journal I was studying and smirk in a lopsided manner.

"Yeah, I am in need of a Firewhiskey." I mutter under my breath, following the smaller witch out of the shop and up to the Three Broomsticks. I see the others plus Susan and Hannah in the back corner, drinks already around the table so I stop by the bar to grab mine as 'Mione goes to join them. I flag down Madame Rosmerta and give her my most charming smirk, something she isn't immune to if the blush on her cheeks is any indication.

"Can I get a bottle of Firewhiskey, please?" The woman eyes me curiously for a few seconds and then her eyes widen, obviously recognizing who I am.

"Lord Potter, it's a pleasure to see you again." She murmurs, handing me a bottle and glass from under the bar with a small smirk. "Don't drink too much." I mock salute as I spin on my heel to join my friends, sliding into the booth beside Nev with a smile. I pour a generous measure into my glass and listen to the others share stories, putting in a comment every so often. I manage to get through the entire bottle before we have to go back to school for dinner, my mind on the fact that I have one hell of an alcohol tolerance as I barely feel tipsy.

I eat a sandwich once we get back and enter the hall, not really hungry as I was eating candy on-and-off. I walk leisurely down to the common room for some silence, smiling a bit from the buzz of alcohol as it makes everything warm. I stride through the portrait hole with a tired sigh, the exhaustion of being surrounded by my friends all day finally catching up with me.

I decide against a shower and instead start on my reply to Lucius, butterflies in my stomach for the first time. I never felt anything like this with Cho or the Weaslette. I end up glancing over Lucius's letter again, a fluttery type of feeling bubbling its way through me as I see his signature. _Yours._ I write my reply quickly, absentmindedly noticing the difference between my chicken scrawl and his calligraphy-like handwriting.

 _Dear Lucius,_

 _I hope all is well, and that Remus was welcoming into our home. I think you should be safe in Vertic but keep your wand on you at all times, no matter what. Also, there is no need for you to thank me. You are my mate, I'd do anything for you and Narcissa. I am sure her and I will become quick friends, we seem to have something in common after all. If you're amenable to this suggestion, I'd like to come home for Yule. I hope all is well,_

 _Yours,_

 _Hadley Potter_

I place my letter in to the sending section of my trunk and then pull out one that has no crest but familiar initials. I snag my letter opener from off my desk and slice the envelope open, running a hand through my hair with my free hand. I pull out a thin piece of parchment and note the bold strokes as a sign of, what I am going to assume is, anger.

 **Hadley,**

 **I am all for trusting your judgement but why are Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy taking up the last guest room? I mean, don't get me wrong. I love having an ex-Death Eater and his wife in our house but just give me a heads up next time. I was definitely not expecting to come up from the library to find the Malfoy elders in our living room looking around like lost puppies. Again, heads up next time. They're settling into their room but if I wake up and I am on fire I will kill you.**

 **With love,**

 **Moony**

I chuckle softly as I set the letter back into my trunk, already making a mental note to send him some chocolate in the morning. I strip down to my boxers while quietly humming to the song from under Dudley's window, the stupid song stuck in my head as I slip into my bed. I draw the curtains with a muttered spell and close my eyes, the thought of platinum hair and stormy eyes the last thing on my mind.


	17. November 3rd, 1996 - Sunday

QotP: Hey y'all, what character do you hate the most?

Regular

 **{Parseltongue}**

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Spells"_

 ** _Pretty short filler chapter, but ya know, every writer has 'em. We got some inter-House Quidditch and interaction so enjoy that I guess. On with the show!_**

I'm up later than usual once morning rolls around, not getting up till about 6:30 but I get up nonetheless to workout. I forgo a run around the lake and instead lift weights until I can't feel my arms, the ache in my muscles somewhat relaxing as I take a quick shower. I end up slipping into a pair of ripped skinny jeans, something I didn't like until Rico made me buy them. ' _Maybe because I was always so small and didn't have nice clothes.'_

I grab the flannel that goes with them and just pull it over my shoulders, hoping I remember to button it before going to breakfast. I grab the black hightops that I've become quite attached to and head out of our room, Nev still fast asleep when I leave. I slip out of the common room quietly and stride down to Snape's quarters, knocking on the portrait awkwardly as I'm not too sure what else to do.

Seems I did the right thing as the Ashwinder portrait swings open after a few minutes, the broody man studying me quietly, already in those heavy robes. "How can I help you, Potter?" He drawls, perfectly arching a brow that sends me back to my first Potions lesson for a second.

"I was wondering if you have any Mandrake leaves." I state softly, hoping he doesn't immediately knowing what I plan to do.

"I do, how many do you need?" He inquires, crossing his arms over his chest as his eyes gain a glint of curiosity.

"Three, and if I don't use all three then I'll be sure to return them." I reply, not too keen on giving anymore information than that. Snape nods curtly after a minute of trying to stare me down, it obviously not working as I'm no longer a timid firstie. He comes back with a vial containing the leaves I need and hands it over, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"I trust you're not doing something moronic." He mutters, watching me from inside his quarters as if he can control the situation on his grounds.

"I was in the lion's den for a reason, so it'd be a reasonable assumption that whatever I'm doing is undoubtedly stupid." I joke, well, partly joking. Snape stares at me for a second, most likely trying to determine whether or not I'm joking before just shutting the door. I chuckle as I head back to the dormitory, striding into my room to see Nev up and moving, although a bit dazed.

"Those the leaves?" He mumbles, trying to smooth his sleep mussed hair to no avail.

"Yep," I state, pulling one of the tiny out and placing it on the inside of my cheek before applying a sticking charm. "I swear to Merlin if I have to restart this process I'm gonna jump off the Astronomy Tower." I mock glare at my roommate as he laughs and toss a pillow at him.

"You can fly." He deadpans before breaking down in laughter again, eyes watering as he falls back on his bed. I roll my eyes as I set the spare leaves on my desk, leaving the prat to get dressed as I join the whoever else is in the common room. I perch on the arm of the couch beside Luna and smile down at her softly, running a hand through my damp hair.

Once the others get ready we all head up to the Great Hall, my thoughts on how the fuck I'm going to be able to eat without swallowing the leaf. ' _Hope my charm works.'_ I manage to eat a bowl of cereal successfully and can hear the roaring applause in my head at the fact that I didn't fuck something up for once.

I split from the group to go to the library to brush up on some Arithmancy related things, as well as doodle out marks on spare bits of parchment whenever something comes to mind. I find what I'm looking for in the Arithmancy but get nowhere on the Legion mark, something that is going to piss me off in the long run. I decide to leave the library around eleven, wanting to do something other than stick my head in random books for the rest of the day.

I amble back to the snake chamber and go to step into the common room when Dray runs straight into me, decked out in full Quidditch gear. He smiles at me and grabs my shoulder lightly, pulling me away from the door as more people walk through the portrait hole. Blaise, Dray, Theo, Nev, are dressed similarly so I assume we're going for a quick game on the pitch as there are no games scheduled till after Yule. ' _I mean, we've already beaten Ravenclaw and the 'Puffs, so the Lions should fall easy enough.'_

"Care to play with us, Had?" I glance back at Blaise over my shoulder and shake my head, a bit sad as I'd like to play.

"I don't have a broom, my Firebolt disappeared over the summer." I explain, telling about half the truth. I need to go back to the Dursleys to get my old trunk, a lot of my old stuff still in it as well as Hedwig's cage. ' _I wonder how the old girl is.'_

"Hadley, you have wings." Nev states, his tone making me realize I am a real daft moron. I have goddamn wings.

"Guess I'll play, what are we doing?" I ask happily, meeting my soulmate and being surrounded by friends making a big impact on my usually broody self.

"Just messin' about mostly, blowing off steam." Theo replies, smirking up at me as we stride down to the pitch like a group of prowling wolves. When we get down there my enhanced eyes make out the silhouette of Dean and Seamus lying in the sand, laughing and looking like they're having a good time, until they notice us that is. They both scramble up and stand a couple of feet apart, brooms in hand and looking for an escape if shite hits the fan.

"Hello mate, nice weather isn't it?" I greet, coming forward to shake hands with both of them as the others remain behind us.

"Hey Hadley, it is nice out here, we'll get out of your way." Dean replies cordially, a small smile on his face as him and Seamus make to leave, but I have a very interesting idea.

"Why don't you guys join us for a quick game? No need for you guys to leave just because we're here." I state in a friendly manner, raising a brow in challenge. "Unless you can't keep up with us, that is." I see the fire light up in Seamus's eyes, no pun intended, and smirk.

"As long as the rest of ya snakes are okay with it, we'll stay." Seamus replies, a teasing lilt under that heavy Irish accent of his. They seem to integrate well with my group and quickly start up a game, Luna and 'Mione up in the stands cheering along. I strip off my shirt as I don't want to rip it and let my wings out, letting out a deep sigh as I feel the soft breeze on my skin. I take to the air and hand my flannel to 'Mione with a grateful smile as I take up position as my team's Keeper.

It takes a bit of time to get used to the new position but once I actually figure out what I'm doing the game goes smoothly, no fights yet but the day's young. We end up skipping lunch by accident but everyone's having fun so I don't mention it, glad to see some house unity at its finest. It's around one-ish when more students approach the pitch, some 'Puffs and a few Ravenclaws mixed in for variety. A few of them go join the ladies in the stands but the rest approach me as I drop to the ground, landing in a crouch on the grass.

"Hello Lord Clarington, do you mind if we join your game?" Justin asks politely, bowing his head a bit as he speaks.

"Hadley works just fine, Lord Finch-Fletchley." I reply smoothly, holding out my hand as the others fly up to discuss positions with Dray.

"Then it's Justin to you." He states, smiling up at me slightly as he mounts his broom, leaving me to fly up after him with a smile of my own. We end up having a full fledged game, one of the 'Puffs having brought a beat up Snitch and a 'Claw who has bludgers and bats. The game is intense but that isn't much of a surprise as both Dray and I are competitive as hell.

In the end, Dray's team wins with my Seeker catching the Snitch but it not being enough to beat them, something that reminds me a bit of the Quidditch World Cup a few years ago. All of us walk back to the castle for dinner, the mitch-matched variety of houses laughing happily as we enter the Great Halls. Every pair of eyes in the large room turn to us, most of them obviously not used to seeing people from all houses getting along, one of the many problems in this school.

I catch Rico watching me as I sit down and nod subtly, a small smirk on my lips as I grab a large plate of food. I devour it in a very Weasel-esque way and manage to eat almost half the platter of Treacle Tart, clearly forgetting how exhausting Quidditch is. I sip leisurely from my goblet, smiling at the fiery undertones. ' _I'm not gonna complain about free alcohol.'_

After dinner is over all houses stumble back to their dorms, myself quite tired after a long day. I manage to slip into my room behind Nev, both of tiredly stripping off clothes before collapsing onto our respective beds. ' _Guess we were both tired.'_


	18. December 3rd, 1996 - Tuesday

' _Man, today is the day. Thank Merlin today's a full moon, I'd have been fucked otherwise.'_ I grab the small vial I'll be using walk over to Nev with a smirk. "Hey, it's time, mate." I mutter quietly, heading to the portrait hole as I pull my cloak over both us and slip out of the dorm silently. We slip out of the castle undetected so far and head down to the Quidditch Pitch as I don't know anywhere else that's open enough without having us visible from the castle. I let Nev hold the vial as I pull out the untouched dew, one of my hairs, and a chrysalis from the Death's-head Hawk Moth.

I wait for the moon rays to hit the glass before spitting the mandrake leaf inside, glad for the damned thing to be out of my mouth. I add the other three ingredients quickly and then wait again, making sure it's not going to randomly combust on me. We head back to the castle quickly, putting my cloak back on as we step through the doors as I heard muffled footsteps heading our way. Thankfully it's only Snape and we quickly slip past the imposing Potions Master quietly, but I bet he knew we were there as I could feel his eyes on me as we moved swiftly down the stairs.

Once we get back to our room I pull the cloak off and stow it back in my trunk, turning to Nev with a soft smirk. "Thanks for your help, Nev. I have to say though, you've done a complete 360 this year." I state, pulling off my t-shirt as I lean against the wall, running a hand through my hair out of habit.

"Well, I never really fit in with the Gryffs, you know? After I moved into the Snake's den my Gran stopped comparing me to my dad, so I wanted to see if I get people others to see me differently." The other wizard explains softly, peering over at me as he turns off the overhead light, my lamp basking the room in a hazy glow. "Just because my parents are in St. Mungo's doesn't mean that it should be all people know me as, the kid with the brain dead parents."

"Have you seen your mum and dad recently? I'd like to meet them, as we are good friends and they knew my parents as well." I reply quietly, pulling my legs to my chest and resting my arms on top of my knees. "After what happened with Weasel I didn't think I'd have any more friends as he and 'Mione were the only ones. Now, I have tons of friends willing to fight in the war with me, not because they're afraid of me but because they know I'm fighting _for_ them." We sit in silence after my declaration, neither of us really sure what to say.

"This war won't end without major losses, for all sides. I just hope that we all survive." I finally say by turning off the light because I refuse to lie to my friend, especially by giving him an empty promise. ' _After all, I don't plan on surviving this war.'_


End file.
